Illusions of the Heart
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Hotch has a secret but what happens when it comes out when a case goes wrong and a doctor refuses to operate on him
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Thomas climbed out of the bed he shared with his lover after giving him a kiss on the forehead. Aaron smiled back at him and looked over at the clock while Thomas went into the bathroom to have his usual shower. They were both thankfully due to have a relatively normal day at work. Neither of them were on call.

Aaron smiled as he watched his younger lover walk towards the bathroom completely naked taking in the younger man's well-sculpted body. God, how he loved this man and he was all his. He was his delicious, little secret. He knew it wasn't completely fair to Thomas but he just wasn't ready to come out to the team yet and frankly he quite relished the fact he had a secret the team hadn't guessed yet. Even though he was a profiler he despised being profiled himself and the idea he had a secret excited him.

Suddenly Thomas poked his head round the bathroom door with an impish grin. "Want to join me?" he smiled raising an eyebrow. Aaron just smiled back and chased him into the shower while they stripped their clothes grinning at each other. After a year together it still felt like they were in the first flushes of love and both of them hoped it never changed even though they were aware of the high chance of danger for at least one of them. They just hoped the day never came that they would lose each other.

They soon climbed into the shower together and Thomas turned it on to their preferred heat. They then got each other lathered up and ran their hands over each other's bodies making sure each other was as clean as can be. He smiled at his lover as he ran his hands down his body and his fingers through his beloved surgeon's. Thomas smiled as he watched the water wash the soap off his lover's calloused fingers; calloused from the gun he always had to carry for work. They felt the tingles down their spines as they shampooed each other's hair and saw the water run through it.

Soon enough the shower was over so they got out and dried each other. They both went over to their sink and shaved then Thomas got out the moisturiser and used it on both his hands and his face. Aaron smiled back as he noticed Thomas taking even more care than usual with his appearance. Thomas just smiled back up at him.

"Winona?" Aaron asked raising an eyebrow.

"There have been a number of children brought in recently and I want to bring a little happiness into their lives. I thought if Winona came in with a couple of presents for them all it might give them a little ray of sunshine," he replied.

Aaron smiled so touched at how sweet his boyfriend was. It was one of the things that had first attracted him to him. The first time he'd seen it was when he'd been lying in the hospital bed and Jack had come to visit. He'd put Jack at ease immediately by making him laugh and always made a point of being there when Jack came to visit.

He hated hospitals but Dr Thomas Mattel had made his last stay much more enjoyable. He'd treated him as a friend rather than his patient. He'd always made every visit one to look forward to and he'd found he'd been able to tell Thomas things he hadn't even been able to confide in Dave.

He'd soon begun to feel things he hadn't felt in years. He hadn't known what it was until he'd been discharged and he couldn't get Thomas' head out of his mind. It was then it had come crushing down on him that he was in love with him and he couldn't live without him. It had still taken him time to pluck up the courage to call him up on the number he'd given him when he left the hospital.

In the end it had been his own son that had given him the boost he'd needed to call him. Jack had simply told him that he missed Thomas and would they ever see him again. He'd then innocently told him he'd noticed his dad was a lot happier with him and asked him if he loved him like he'd loved his mum. How could he lie to that sweet, innocent face? He'd nodded and asked him what if he did. He'd just hugged him and answered he didn't care as long as he was happy and that's all he wanted; for his dad to be happy. He'd then shocked Aaron by calling Thomas with the number he'd given them and handing the phone to his dad so he couldn't back out.

It had turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to him. Thomas had taken it slow with him but he'd turned out to be the love of his life. He was thankful he'd taken the lead when it came to kissing him for the first time as it had only shown how much he really loved him. Every time he kissed him it sent tingles down his spine and the first time they had made love had been the most magical night of his life. They'd now been living together for six months and Thomas had introduced Aaron to the gay nightlife through introducing him to his alter ego Winona Madrigal.

Winona Madrigal was a very popular drag act on the club scene. Thomas worked as Winona freelance and mostly at his friend's club but thankfully the club managers were understanding of him being on call with the hospital and the fact he now had a family he wanted to spend time with. He'd even cut back on some of his performances so he could spend more time with his boyfriend and stepson. He'd been nervous about introducing Aaron to his alter ego but Aaron had accepted him immediately and supported Winona as an extension of his identity. He'd even let him leave home and come home as Winona and Jack understood it was just his stepdad's second job.

Aaron kissed his lover's hair and went back to their bedroom to get changed into his usual suit and tie. Meanwhile Thomas looked in the mirror and started doing his make-up, hair and nails. He then came in and changed into a t-shirt and jeans, he'd change into his costume later, while Aaron smiled back at him. He was always impressed how Winona's make-up was always so simple and subtle yet completely changed the way his lover's face looked. With the make-up on he looked every inch a woman yet with it off you wouldn't be able to tell he worked as a drag queen.

"What about your costume?" he asked as Thomas put on his long wig.

"I'll put it on when I get to work…" Thomas then came over to Aaron and placed his hands on his arms and asked with puppy dog eyes, "Please may I finally take you to work." He then pouted his bottom lip and accentuated his puppy dog eyes. "Please…"

"Sure," he smiled back.

Thomas looked back astonished that after six months Aaron had finally agreed to let him drive him to work but he smiled back, "Great."

Aaron smiled back. Maybe it was time for his team to see the person who was making him happier and the fact he was almost completely in his drag get up was even better. His best mate liked to play with him especially this last year. Now was time for play back and to confirm to his team he was very much taken.

After breakfast and saying goodbye to Jack and Jessica they set out for the BAU headquarters. Luckily it was on the way to the hospital so Thomas wouldn't be too late. It actually felt really comfortable and thrilling to be in the same car on the way to work as a couple. Maybe it was finally time to come out with their secret relationship and bring it out in the open. After all they were already co-parenting his son.

When they got there he smiled over to him and placed his hand on Thomas' knee and smiled kissing his cheek, "Thanks love."

Aaron was about to get out with his briefcase when Thomas gently tugged Aaron's tie making him look back at him as he answered, "No, Aaron, a proper one." Aaron looked out of the car window to see members of his team watching them and felt a little uncomfortable. Thomas suddenly looked down and added vulnerably, "Honey, are you ashamed of me?"

Suddenly Aaron cupped Thomas' right cheek and answered, "Never," then kissed him passionately while he could hear Morgan and Rossi cheering making him blush. "I love you, Tommy, always have, always will."

"Oh Aaron," he answered with tears in his eyes, "you'd better go before you make my mascara run." Aaron just smiled back as he saw Thomas get out his make-up repair kit and touch up Winona's make-up. Thomas then smiled up at him and wiped off some make-up he'd accidentally got on his boyfriend while Aaron smiled back then got out to join the rest of his team.

He watched lovingly as Thomas pulled out of the FBI car park and headed towards the hospital. He'd never loved anyone quite as much as he loved him before and he hoped he'd never have to see a day without him.

Suddenly he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and Morgan ask amused, "So who's the girl, bossman?"

"She's a friend," he smiled gently looking down at his feet feeling a little uncomfortable. How would the team take it when they actually found out she was a guy; that he was in love with and in a relationship with another man? Would they turn away from him?

"She looks more than a friend," Garcia squealed.

"She's more than a she," he whispered smiling.


	2. Wounded

**Wounded**

It wasn't meant to have happened like this. It had meant to be a routine investigation. They'd just presumed him to be the father of the child that had gone missing. They hadn't suspected he was the UnSub until it was too late. Hotch had already gone to gather some information on Daisy Keats when they'd put it all together that her father had been the one that had kidnapped her.

When the rest of the team had arrived Hotch had been lying on the floor bleeding out while Ben Keats had escaped with his daughter. Rossi had sent Reid, Morgan and Lewis after them while he and JJ would be accompanying Aaron to the hospital. Thankfully the paramedics had made it in time.

Now they were in the ambulance on their way towards the hospital while the paramedics tended to their boss and friend. JJ held his hand looking at him worried while Rossi tried to encourage him to fight even though his skin was turning grey scaring them both.

"Aaron, don't you dare give in. You're going to fight this and I know you can. You're a fighter. You're going to make it. We need you. The team needs you. Jack needs you…So does your partner…Yes I know you have a partner and he needs you as much as we do…" Rossi said keeping his hand on his arm.

Suddenly Aaron's eyes shot open like he'd just remembered something and he exclaimed, "What hospital are we going to?"

"St Sebastian, sir," the paramedic replied gently.

Suddenly everything started crashing as he exclaimed, "Thomas… Thomas can't see me like this…" Suddenly he found it even harder to breath and he felt everything go black. The paramedics rushed to him and started placing the pedals onto his chest while Rossi and JJ got out of their way praying he'd make it through.

"Who's Thomas?" JJ asked.

Dave had a feeling he knew but there was no way he was going to distress his best friend any further. He'd known all along his best friend had been in a relationship. He'd seen it in how happy he'd been the last year and apart from Jack there was only one thing that could have made Aaron that happy; someone special in his life. The very fact he'd been keeping it secret told him he was another man and that Aaron had been nervous and scared about coming out to them all but he had to know they would all support him. He had to know they'd just want him to be happy and this Thomas seemed to make him so. He'd let him come out though when he was ready and he wouldn't force him out.

Thankfully he was saved from answering the question by the paramedics informing them they had a steady heartbeat again causing them to sigh a breath of relief. Aaron Hotchner was going to make it through yet another day.

The paramedics informed them though that he was now in a coma. "Who's this Thomas?" they asked.

"We don't know," JJ replied.

"I'd suggest you find him. He seems very important to him and could be crucial in his recovery."

They just nodded. They'd do whatever they had to ensure Aaron's recovery even if it meant finding this Thomas. Whoever he was he was certainly important to him to have caused this much distress. He'd also said Thomas couldn't see him like this. He obviously meant a great deal to him. Were they family? Surely Garcia could find this Thomas.

Dave went back to holding Aaron's arm while JJ carried on holding his hand. They carried on convincing him he was going to make it and he had to fight for his family. They also assured him they'd find this Thomas and he wouldn't see him in this state. They would never let those important to him, apart from them of course, see him like this.

When they arrived at the hospital they were rushed straight into the OR. Suddenly the team ran in at the same time with a young girl on a stretcher. They knew instantly that she had been the main victim and were relieved the case was now over. Now all they had to do was focus on Aaron's recovery and find this Thomas for him. It had been clear in the ambulance he was important to him.

Suddenly a doctor came over to them and turned white as a ghost when he saw the patient. Also tears filled his eyes as he couldn't take his eyes off the state their boss was in. It was clear he was greatly affected by his injuries. Oh god, was this the Thomas Aaron had been talking about. It all made sense now why Aaron hadn't wanted to be brought to St Sebastian Hospital. He worked here.

"I can't operate on him," he faltered with the utmost emotion in his voice. "I just can't…I can't do it. Oh god, I can't operate on him," he replied distressed. He was trying to keep on top of his emotions but that was his boyfriend lying there on the bed covered in blood unconscious with his skin turning grey.

Savannah noticing the situation ran straight over and put her hands on Thomas' shoulders. "Thomas, it's alright. I understand. I'll perform the operation…"

He nodded trying to control his emotions and his breathing. As soon as he'd laid eyes on his boyfriend lying there it had felt like his world was being pulled out from underneath him. It was like he'd walked into one of his nightmares. He knew something like this could happen but he'd always prayed it wouldn't. Oh god, his boyfriend was lying here severely injured! What if he lost him? No, he couldn't think like that! His Aaron was a fighter!

"Why can't you operate on him?" Morgan exclaimed glaring at the doctor worrying about his boss.

Suddenly Savannah placed her hands on her husband's arms making him look at her as she defended, "Babe, let him be. I'd be the same if it was you…I've already agreed to do the operation in his stead. Who would you rather have give Aaron the operation? Someone with a steady hand or someone with a shaky hand because they're emotionally compromised."

He nodded but answered confused, "Why emotionally compromised?"

As she whisked Aaron off to the OR for much needed surgery she smiled slightly to herself as Thomas confessed, "Aaron's my boyfriend. We've been together for a year." She'd long had her suspicions especially when he'd be deliriously happy when she'd bring up her husband's team was coming back from a case away from home.

She looked down at her patient as she sped him to OR and said, "I hope you know you've got a lot of explaining to do, my friend, but let's save your life first so you and Thomas can carry on being happy."


	3. Family

**Family**

The team just stood there staring at him in shock. Had they just heard what they thought they'd heard? He was Aaron's boyfriend but Hotch wasn't gay, was he? Yet it seemed to explain his behaviour over the last year. Why he'd been so happy yet so secretive? Why hadn't he told them? He had to know they'd support him. All they wanted was for him to be happy.

For now they decided the fact they knew about Thomas was enough. The questions could come later. Right now they had to be there for Aaron, Thomas and Jack. After all he was in surgery and didn't he deserve a private life. Right now Aaron's life came first. Everything else came later.

"Come on, let's go wait in the waiting room. We're not doing him or anyone any good in here," Rossi said.

They all nodded and he took Thomas' arm. Thomas just looked at him nervously. He wanted news on his lover more than anything but his shift hadn't ended. Aaron was the love of his life but he still had a job to do. Aaron meant most to him but he couldn't lose his job.

Dr Turpin patted his arm and said, "I'll cover you. Go be with your family."

He nodded his thanks. He was so relieved that his supervisor had been so supportive of his relationship after he'd admitted it to him. He'd also informed him in secret that their might be the chance this day might come that due to the job his lover did he might be brought into the hospital as a patient. He was just so relieved his supervisor had understood. He guessed it helped that his supervisor was gay himself.

Once they reached the waiting room they all sat down not really talking to each other. Morgan paced the waiting room while Rossi sat in one corner. Garcia tried to keep it together while Reid tried to keep everyone's mind off what was happening with statistics. JJ though sat down next to Thomas and held his hand causing the man to look up at her.

"He'll make it. Aaron's a fighter. I've never known him to lose a fight," she assured him.

He nodded and looked at her vulnerably. "I know. It's just being a doctor can really be a pain sometimes. I can't stop all the scenarios going through my head."

"Hey, he's going to make it. Being a profiler doesn't help sometimes…" He looked up surprised. He'd always known profiling wasn't an easy job. He'd even held Aaron in his arms as the nightmares hit him. He'd never thought about the comparisons between their jobs before. "I'm sure Aaron's had not very nice scenarios going through his head as well based on what we've seen. Lord knows I have. I hate for my husband and children to be out of my sight in fear of what might happen to them but at the end of the day you have to trust that each other are going to be alright."

He nodded. She was right. He'd just never thought of it that way. Now he just wished Aaron would open up about the cases to him. He knew he hadn't seen anything as bad as Aaron had seen but he'd seen the results of horrific accidents and crimes pass through the ER almost every day. Surely he could help him if he just opened up. He knew Aaron wanted to protect his family but he just wanted him to be open with him.

Suddenly Garcia remembered one question that was bugging her and exclaimed, "But we saw Hotch kissing a girl this morning."

Thomas looked down kicking his feet and replied, "That was me…" Everyone looked up again shocked and in disbelief. He looked up knowing he had to explain himself. "I freelance as Winona Madrigal, a drag act. I came into work today as Winona to cheer up the kids in the children's ward…"

"Oh my god, that is so sweet," Garcia squealed.

"Thanks," he blushed.

"But she looked so much like a woman."

"It's the make-up," he replied a little nervously. "Aaron says it makes me look like a convincing woman."

"It certainly does," Rossi smiled at him gently. "Even though I know he wouldn't cheat you certainly fooled us."

He smiled slightly at them. He was so relieved they seemed to accept him as their boss' boyfriend. Hopefully it would help and encourage his boyfriend to come out about them and for them to leave happily in the open as a family. That's all they really wanted; to live and love together freely.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and looked up to see Jack and Jessica arrive. As soon as Jack saw his stepdad he ran up exclaiming his name. He ran into Thomas' arms and held him close as Thomas enclosed his arms around him.

Jack then looked down guiltily. "But the team isn't meant to know about you. Dad told me it was a secret," he said quietly.

"Buddy, it's alright they know now," Thomas assured him.

"But dad…" he replied.

"Will understand and be happy that we can be out in the open now."

He nodded and sat down next to him while Thomas placed his arm around him. He loved Jack as his own son and felt privileged he got to help raise him. He'd never let anything breakup his family. Jack's happiness would always come first though.

"How is he?" Jessica asked sitting down next to her nephew.

Thomas looked down answering, "Not good. He looks like he's been stabbed in several places and he was unconscious."

Jack placed his hand on his stepdad's arm and assured, "Dad will make it. He's a fighter. He always wins. No-one beats my dad."

He nodded pulling his stepson closer into him. Jack was right. Aaron was a fighter. He'd known that from the moment they'd met. He'd proved it back then. Most people would have given up on the mess he'd arrived in but Dr Mattel had done his utmost to put Aaron Hotchner back together again and he'd made a miraculous recovery. You'd never have guessed it from the fact all his limbs had been shattered, one of his fingers had had to be reattached and he'd even had a hairline fracture on his skull. Yet Aaron had defied the odds and had made a full recovery with everything in working order.

"You're right, buddy," he smiled slightly over at him. "If your father could recover from all those injuries he had last year he can definitely make it this time. I'm just worrying over nothing."

"You're worrying because you care about him," Jack replied matter of factly.

"I love him," he answered firmly.

"We love you, too."

"I love you too, buddy," he smiled kissing his hair with tears in his eyes as it had been the first time since they'd met that he'd told Thomas he loved him.


	4. Coma

**Coma**

Suddenly they heard footsteps again and looked up to see Savannah. She looked grave but as soon as she saw them she tried to smile slightly. She held the chart in her hands and they got up looking at her nervously and apprehensively.

"Coma?" Thomas asked worriedly while placing his hand on his stepson's shoulder while Jack placed his hand over his stepdad's.

Savannah just nodded back. "I'm sorry but yes he's in a coma. We were able to save him though thankfully. Once again Aaron Hotchner will live to see another day…"

Thomas smiled back a little relieved. "What about his injuries?" he asked worried.

"Thankfully he was only stabbed. He was stabbed several times though to the abdomen and chest. There were three to the chest and four to the abdomen. Thankfully though two of them were close to the heart they were either side and have left no damage to the heart. One did crack a rib but thankfully the rib didn't puncture his lung. The four to the abdomen did upset his old scar tissue but we've managed to sort it all out and clean up any toxins that may have seeped out," she replied. She then placed her hand on Thomas's arm and added, "In other words Thomas he's going to be fine."

He smiled back at her relieved and hugged her close to him. "Thank you, thank you so much," he replied on the verge of emotion.

"I was just doing my job," she smiled back patting his back. It was clear to everyone how much he loved Aaron.

"May we see him?" Dave asked.

"Of course," she smiled leading the way towards his room.

Once they reached his room Rossi stood back and nodded to the rest of the team to step back while Jack and Thomas headed in. The team looked up at him a bit confused. Why was he holding them back? He'd been the one that had asked if they could see him.

"Let them have some time alone then we'll head in," he suggested.

They just nodded in agreement.

Thomas took a seat by Aaron's side while Jack stood next to him trying to bite back the tears forming behind their eyes. Though they knew he was alive and would make it it still hurt to see him this way. The quiet murmuring of the machines though relieved them that he was still with them and would pull through.

Thomas took his hand and said, "Honey, it's me, your boyfriend. You're in a coma but Savannah has managed to sort out the damage left by the stab wounds. Thankfully on your chest you only had a cracked rib but the stab wounds to your abdomen affected your old scar tissue. Fortunately she's managed to clean it all up but you're still in a coma." He then looked down playing with Aaron's fingers in his. "Honey, I know you didn't want the team to know about us but when you were brought in I was in the ER. They wanted to know why I couldn't operate on you. I had to tell them but Aaron they accept our relationship and support us just like I said they would. Honey, you really have nothing to fear about coming out to the team. They love you and all they want is you to be happy which I hope you are with me. I know I am with you. I love you, babe…"

He brushed the hair off his lover's forehead and kissed it. He loved him so much. He didn't care what the hospital said he was going to stay here until his boyfriend woke up. There was nowhere else he could be. If he wasn't by his side he'd only be worrying about him all the time. Aaron was the man that made him whole.

Jack shuffled closer to him and Thomas held his hand looking up at his stepson. He could see the worry and concern in his eyes and pulled him closer. He knew Aaron was everything to his son just as he was to him.

"Buddy, listen to me," he said making his stepson look at him. "Your dad's going to make it. Savannah's managed to sort him all out as good as new. He just needs time to heal and get better but he will get better."

He nodded. "I know, papa. He's a fighter."

"What did you call me?" Thomas asked taken aback.

"Papa," he answered kicking his feet. "Can't I call you that? You're like a second dad to me."

"Of course you can call me papa," Thomas smiled back at him. "I'd love to be your papa. I already consider you my son."

He smiled back at him.

Rossi came in, leading the rest of the team, and smiled, "I think papa sounds like a great idea."Thomas and Jack just smiled back at him slightly. "We also agree that you and Aaron don't owe us an explanation. Yes we are a family but geez we see so much of each other that sometimes we want privacy and a private life. Our love life definitely. All we want is to see you two happy."

"Thank you," Thomas smiled up at them.

"I'll look after Jack while you stay with Aaron," Jessica said.

"Thanks Jess."

That night he was left by himself with his boyfriend. He held his hand while he slept in the chair next to him. He stroked the hairs on his hand reassuring himself he was still here and that he'd make it.

Suddenly Aaron's eyes started flickering open. Thomas's heart lifted as he saw his boyfriend's eyes slowly opening but then suddenly his heart plummeted as he started thrashing about in the bed pulling on the tubes of the machines.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" he asked worried but it didn't seem like Aaron was actually aware of what he was doing. He just kept pulling at the tubes declaring he had to find her; he had to save her while the machines started crashing.

He tried to grab his hands and stop him from pulling at the tubes but suddenly he started shaking uncontrollably. His eyes widened and his heart froze in his chest as he pressed the emergency button.


	5. Restraints

**Restraints**

Suddenly the night doctor and nurses on the night shift ran in. They gently nudged him out of the way while they tended to their patient. They tried to stop him from thrashing himself about but one look at the machines and they were rushing him back to OR while Thomas followed them with his eyes petrified.

He leant back on the wall of the corridor and though he was terrified knew what he had to do. He texted Jessica to inform her that Aaron had had to have been taken back to surgery. He trusted she'd inform the rest of them. He didn't have their numbers anyway.

He tried to recover himself in time but he was so scared. One moment his boyfriend was going to be fine then the next he was crashing again. Also who did he have to save? He'd declared he needed to save her but who was she? He knew he was faithful to him but who was she? Was she someone the team had been trying to protect? He knew nothing of the case his lover had just been working on and hoped to God whoever it was that they had been saved.

Soon enough they all arrived back at the hospital and went straight up to Thomas who was pacing the waiting room. Dave went straight up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked simply.

"I'm not even sure," he replied. "One moment he's alright the next he's woken up thrashing declaring he has to save her and he's crashing. The next my colleagues have run in, taken one look at him and sped him off to OR…"

"He'll be alright. He's a fighter. You know he is. I'm certain your colleagues will discover what went wrong and put him back together good as new."

He nodded looking down then looked back up again. "Who is she? Who was he referring to? Who did he need to save? What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I'm not sure but I think he might have been referring to Daisy Keats. Our last case concerned a missing six year old, Daisy. Aaron went over to get some information off her father, Ben, to help us find her. While he was there we realised he was the one who'd kidnapped Daisy so we hightailed it over there only to find Aaron lying there bleeding."

He nodded trying to take it all in. "The girl…Daisy…Is she alright? Can I assure my boyfriend she's safe? I can't have him distressing himself further. I'm already scared what damage his distress may have done to him."

"She's fine. She came in with bruises when Aaron came in but she's alright. Aaron's going to be alright too. You know he is. You saw what a mess he was in last time and he still recovered."

He nodded looking down. Dave was right. Aaron would make it; he always did. They'd gone through quite a bit but Aaron had always come through. He was his hero and he was proud of him. He went out and saved lives everyday never putting his own above anyone else's. He was the bravest, most selfless man he'd ever known and he was more than proud to call him his. Maybe it was time to make it official he smiled slightly.

Suddenly his eleven year old stepson came up to him and looked up at him hugging him close. "Dad's going to be alright, isn't he, papa?" he asked vulnerably.

"Of course he is," he answered trying to comfort him. "How many times has your dad got hurt?"

"Lots," he answered looking down kicking his feet.

"How many times has he not recovered?"

"Never. He's always recovered," he smiled slightly.

"See, he'll recover this time too. Just you wait and see…" Jack nodded and hugged him even closer. Thomas smiled down at him and added, "Buddy…"

"Yes papa," he answered concerned.

"When your dad's better can I ask your dad to marry me?"

Jack smiled and nodded vigorously.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and looked up to see the doctor heading back towards them with a chart under his arm. They all got up preparing themselves for the latest on Aaron's condition. Thomas hugged his stepson closer to him in nervous anticipation about his father's state while Jessica placed her hand on his arm.

"Dr Mattel," the other doctor said.

"How is he?" Thomas answered squeezing Jack's shoulder.

"We've had to put him into an induced coma. The thrashing caused him to reopen some of the wounds in his stomach but we've managed to clean out all the toxins but he'll have to be under for a day or two. We've also had to restrain him just in case he's able to thrash while under a coma. He needs to stay away from any stress or drama until he's well enough to be discharged."

He nodded. "We'll make sure he does. Can we see him?"

"Of course. We've put him back in the same room."

"Thanks," he nodded relieved.

Suddenly Dave touched his arm and said, "We'll get going but come back in the morning…I'll also make sure you two have some time alone when he wakes up so you can propose."

"Thanks," he smiled slightly then they headed out apart from Jack and Jessica.

"Papa, Auntie Jessica, can I see dad? I know I have school in the morning but can I see dad?" Jack asked vulnerably.

"Of course," they agreed leading him back to his dad's hospital room.

As they entered the room they tried to keep their tears inside. He lay there hooked back up to the machines unconscious but this time there were straps across his wrists. Thomas felt a lump form in his throat and tears prick the back of his eyes as he saw the restraints on his boyfriend.

Jack looked up at him vulnerably and asked, "Papa, why are dad's wrists tied down? Is he really going to be alright?"

"Of course he is. They've just tied him down so he won't thrash about causing himself more damage," he answered gently.

"Why would he thrash about?"

"Buddy, your father woke up distressed about a little girl the team were trying to save that's why he had to go back into surgery."

"Is the little girl alright?" he asked concerned.

"She's fine, buddy," Thomas smiled at his stepson's caring nature. "The others saved her."

"Good. You'll tell dad, right?"

"Of course."

He smiled up at him slightly. He'd quickly come to idolise them both equally. They might not have the same job but they both saved lives.


	6. Awake

**Awake**

Three days later the doctors decided it was time to bring him out of the coma. His stab wounds were appearing to heal well as was his stomach. His stomach hadn't been affected any further by the toxins thankfully. His cracked rib was also healing nicely. All had to be done was to wake him up from a coma and take the restraints off him.

Thomas hadn't left his side the whole time he'd been admitted. The hospital had been totally supportive and signed him off for how long they thought it would take Aaron to recover. He was so thankful he got to be with his boyfriend every step of the recovery. The others would visit every day when they could.

Thomas smiled as he saw Dr Turpin walk in. "Time to wake him up?" he asked eagerly. It might have just been three days but he sure missed those gorgeous, brown eyes of his lover's. There was nothing he loved better than to look into those beautiful eyes every morning when they'd just awoken.

His supervisor nodded smiling slightly and brought him out of a coma. "As you know Thomas it might take him a while to fully wake up…" He nodded. "Might as well take these off as well," he added undoing the restraints around Aaron's wrists.

He smiled slightly nodding back at him. As Dr Turpin was about to leave he turned to him and added, "Thomas, remember if anything doesn't go to plan page me."

He nodded and smiled slightly, "Thanks Andy." He then looked back at his sleeping lover. He looked so beautiful and peaceful lying there though he prayed he'd wake up soon. He missed him so much. He missed just being able to turn and talk to him or the sound of his voice. He just hoped he'd wake up soon with no complications.

Some time later Aaron's eyes slowly opened and he begun to take in his surroundings. He slowly looked around him and smiled when he saw his boyfriend by the side of his hospital bed. He became concerned when he saw the bags under his eyes and the stubble on his chin.

"Thomas," he croaked causing his younger lover to turn to him and smile with tears in his eyes as he saw his man was finally awake. "What happened?"

"You were brought in with several stab wounds. You had a cracked rib but it's healing well…" He then looked down fixing his lover a glass of water and added, "The scar tissue broke twice and the doctors needed to clean the toxins out of your stomach but thankfully there is no leftover residue of the toxin."

"Twice?" he croaked confused while Thomas handed him the water.

"You became distressed the night you were brought in and started thrashing about causing them to reopen," Thomas added still looking down. "They had to rush you back into surgery."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry you had to see that," Aaron replied gently.

"Aaron, I'm a surgeon. I'm used to it," he assured him.

He nodded looking down. "Did I say anything? When I was distressed did I say anything?"

"You said you had to save her," Thomas replied playing with his fingers. "Honey, who did you mean by her?" he added looking up at him. "Did you mean Daisy Keats, the girl your team were trying to find?"

"How is she?" he asked worried. "How did you know about her or the case?"

"She's fine. She came in with a few bruises but she was discharged within a few hours. The team told me…" Seeing Aaron looked concerned he added, "Babe, please, I asked them to tell me. I needed to know what was distressing you so I could calm you. I know I'm not in the justice department, Aaron, but I have seen some pretty horrific sights here at the hospital."

"I'm sorry you're right. I should confide in you more. It's not that I don't trust you. I trust you with all my heart. It's just I'm so used to protecting my loved ones from the knowledge of all the evil that is out there. First Haley then Beth now you and Jack…"

"Aaron," Thomas replied gently placing his left hand on his lover's cheek making him look at him. "I know you want to protect me but you don't have to. I have seen things I would never tell Jack as well. I want us to be more open with each other. I want to be the one you can turn to with absolutely anything no matter how gruesome or horrific. I want to be your sounding board and your shoulder."

"Oh Thomas, I want that to. I want us to be open with each other. I don't want to lose you. I love you."

"I love you too, Aaron, and you'll never lose me. In fact…" he replied looking down playing with his hands nervously.

Suddenly Jack ran in and as soon as he saw his father was awake he ran up and hugged him excited. "Dad, you're finally awake," he exclaimed.

"I am," he smiled slightly. "I'm so sorry…"

"Dad, it wasn't your fault," Jack replied rolling his eyes. "The bad guy hurt you but he's gone now…" He nodded looking down. "As you see papa and I were fine…"

"Papa?" Aaron asked confused while Thomas smiled slightly at him. He still felt so honoured to be Jack's papa and that his stepson had made the choice on his own made him feel even more welcome and loved in this family he'd found on his own.

"Thomas said I could call him papa. Why don't you like it, dad?" Jack asked concerned playing with his hands. He loved Thomas as a second dad but he didn't want to upset his dad.

"Buddy, I love that you feel comfortable enough to call Thomas papa," Aaron replied with tears in his eyes. "It makes me so happy to see you love my boyfriend like another parent."

"He makes you happy and he's awesome like you…" Suddenly something occurred to him and he added turning to Thomas, "you haven't asked him yet."

"Asked me what?" Aaron asked confused looking over at his lover.

"Aaron," Thomas answered nervously taking his boyfriend's hand. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I can't imagine my life without you and you make my heart fly. Darling, will you marry me? Will you become my husband?"

"I'd love to," he beamed back with his eyes shining causing Thomas to cup his hands on Aaron's cheeks and kiss him as passionately and as carefully as he could while Aaron returned the kiss with just as much passion.

Suddenly they heard Dave's voice say, "Congratulations, both of you."

They looked up to see the team in the doorway beaming back at them. Tears filled Aaron's eyes even further as he answered, "Thank you."

Apart from being in a hospital bed this was one of the best days of his life. He was going to marry the love of his life, his son called the love of his life papa and his team were welcoming and supporting his relationship even congratulating them on their engagement.


	7. Melody

**Melody**

It had a few months now since Aaron's stay in the hospital. He was now back at work and had fully recovered. Thankfully it had only taken a week of staying at home to heal his wounds then he was straight back to work. He'd been dismissed from the hospital only a few days after waking up and the team had thrown him and Thomas an engagement party.

They'd now been engaged for four months but hadn't yet set a wedding date. They were just simply enjoying being promised to each other for the rest of their lives. Their relationship was even stronger thanks to his wounds and recovery. They were being a lot more open with each other about the things they'd seen on their separate jobs. Aaron was trying his hardest to open up to his fiancé about difficult cases which Thomas was thankful for. In return Thomas would open up about some of the difficult and horrific injuries he'd seen and had to perform surgery on. It had deepened an understanding between them and had made them an even stronger couple.

One day Thomas and Aaron were having a rare day off when Thomas received a phone call. He came into the living room where his man was a little shell-shocked causing Aaron to rush over to him and place his hands on Thomas' arms.

"Honey, what is it? What's happened? Has something happened back home?" he asked concerned while his heart raced.

Thomas looked up at him shell-shocked, scared and concerned. "Melody's missing…" When he saw Aaron looked confused he added, "My niece. My sister just called me and told me she's gone missing."

"How long? How long has she been missing?" Aaron answered worried.

"She informed me she never turned up to school seven hours ago," Thomas replied looking down.

"Seven hours ago?" Aaron panicked. "How old is she?"

"Seven," Thomas answered looking up with tears in his eyes.

"Seven?" Aaron panicked further while his eyes bulged out. "What's being done to find her?"

"Kelly told me the local sheriff has a team out looking for Melody…"

"But you'd rather be there than here…" Aaron answered hugging him close to him.

Thomas pushed away conflicted and replied, "No, no I can't go back there…Not while she's still there…" Seeing Aaron look even more confused he placed his hands on his lover and added, "Honey, I had reasons I left Texas and I don't want to go back there for the same reasons. My ex is delusional. When I came out to her she told me I was a sinner and she was going to save me. She just wouldn't leave me alone. She just wouldn't leave me be. She kept insisting I needed to be saved and when I told her I didn't need to be saved she'd just tell me that was the devil talking in me. I had to leave. I had to get out of there. Coming out here was like a breath of fresh air and it got even better when I met you…I just can't go back there."

"I understand," Aaron answered gently. Seeing how his lover still looked conflicted he bit the lump in his throat and added, "Would you like me to go out there and have a look for her?" He hated to be away from his son but he hated even more knowing there was a child out there that needed his help especially his fiancé's niece.

Thomas nodded looking down. "Please…I'd feel so much better if I knew someone I trusted was out there looking for her but Aaron please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I will," Aaron replied kissing Thomas' forehead and preparing to leave.

A few hours later his cab was pulling up at the local sheriff's office in Wellman, Texas. He'd jumped onto the first plane out here. He hadn't even alerted his team. This wasn't a professional case, it was a personal one, and he was only here as a friend of the family looking for his fiancé's niece. If he had to he'd call them in later but only with the sheriff's permission.

He got out of the cab paying the driver and headed into the station. When he stepped in he headed over to the receptionist and asked to see the sheriff about the Melody Robinson case. She pointed him out and he noticed the sheriff didn't look too friendly or too happy about his appearance.

"What are you doing here?" the sheriff asked gruffly. "I don't believe any of us called in the great BAU on this simple case. Where's your team even?"

Choosing to ignore his derisive tone Aaron replied, "I'm only here to help as a concerned family friend look for Melody…" Seeing the sheriff looked unconvinced he added, "I know her uncle."

"Ah Thomas the queer who likes to wear women's clothing," the sheriff smirked back causing the blood to boil in Aaron's veins.

God how he hated these small town, narrow-minded types! How dare he talk about his Thomas like that! No wonder he'd left this place without looking back. "Dr Thomas Mattel," Aaron replied firmly while his eyes burned into the sheriff and he gritted his teeth.

"Doctor or not he's still a pervert. Wouldn't be surprised if he's behind this. If he's taken her."

"How would he have done that?! He's in DC!"

Before the Sheriff could respond a younger police officer ran up and looking between the two finally addressed the sheriff. "Sir, Kelly Robinson's just been killed outside her own home," the young man informed him.

Aaron's eyes shot out like stalks while his chest tightened and tears filled his eyes. Though he'd never met Kelly he knew she and Thomas had always been close. Thomas had always told him about her and how he'd tried to help her get out of Wellman but she'd always refused to budge even when her husband had died two years ago. Now he had to break it to him his sister had been killed.

He didn't even want to think about what it would do to Melody but whatever happened he and Thomas would take care of her. He'd lost his father in his early twenties. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to lose both your parents by the time you were seven. All he knew was that he and Thomas would be there for her. He just hoped they'd find her soon; alive.

When he saw her body at the crime scene he had to take time to himself. He looked so much like her brother. It had made his chest tighten and his heart race as he imagined his fiancé lying there in her place.

Shortly after the younger officer went to find him. Even though his superior officer didn't hold much respect for the BAU he highly respected them and Agent Hotchner was in fact his idol. He even hoped one day he'd be able to leave this small, bigoted town and join the BAU.

Unfortunately all he found was the agent's phone. His chest tightened as he realised from the way it had been found that someone had been watching them. Someone had taken Agent Hotchner while they had only been a few steps away.

"Sir, we have a problem," he shouted.

The sheriff walked round to see what his younger officer was talking about and rolled his eyes when he saw the situation. Oh god, the bloody idiot had gone and got himself kidnapped! Real smart for a profiler! Now he had to call in reinforcements.

When he took the agent's phone off his officer and looked at the lockscreen he muttered, "Bloody faggot."


	8. Thomas

**Thomas**

Rossi approached the house with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd just told the team to get ready to fly out to Wellman, Texas. Now he was heading to the Hotchner home to pick up Thomas and Jack. He didn't know how he was going to say what he had to say but he knew he had to do it.

He got out of the car and headed down the driveway knocking on their front door. Thomas answered worried and concerned and when he saw Dave standing there he turned as white as a sheet. Oh god, he knew it! He should have never have let him go alone.

"Something's happened to Aaron hasn't it?" he asked worried.

Rossi nodded and answered, "Thomas, can I come in?" He nodded numbly and let him into the living room. "This isn't easy to tell you…"Oh god, how was he going to tell a man he'd come to love as a son-in-law all this! "Can we sit down?"

He nodded and they sat down while Rossi reached out for his hand. "Thomas, I don't know how to tell you this…" he said gently.

"Just tell me," Thomas answered nervously. As time was ticking on he was beginning to feel more and more nervous. What had happened to the love of his life? He'd gone out to help find his missing niece. What if it had been a trap? What if his fiancé had been taken too? What if she had him? Oh god, she did, didn't she!

"Thomas as you probably know your niece is missing…" Dave started. Thomas just nodded looking down playing with his hands. "Your sister was found murdered half an hour ago…" Thomas looked up shocked with tears in his eyes feeling like he was falling down a hole. Oh god, his baby sister had been killed! Dave took a deeper breath and added, "Whilst at the crime scene Aaron went missing."

Thomas shot up with tears rolling down his cheeks and his chest closing in on him. No, no, he cried out shaking the tears out of his eyes. This couldn't be happening! His baby sister had been killed and his fiancé had been kidnapped! Aaron wouldn't just go missing. He had to have been kidnapped. He felt the ground slipping out from underneath him.

Dave went over to him and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Thomas, I'm so sorry but we will find him. I promise you we will find him," he soothed gently.

He looked back at him trying to bite back the tears but he couldn't escape the sinking feeling in his stomach. "Kelly's dead?" he asked numbly. Dave nodded sadly. "But…But I was on the phone with her this morning. She was the one who told me Melody was missing."

"They found her an hour ago and apparently she'd only been dead an hour," Dave explained.

He nodded then he bit back on the tears even harder. "Oh god, it's all my fault. I should never have told Aaron. I should never have let him go. If I hadn't he'd still be here," he replied on the verge of tears.

Dave answered, "Look at me…" When he eventually did he added, "Knowing Aaron he wouldn't have rested until he knew what was wrong and what was going on. He'd have badgered it out of you and then there would have been no holding him back. You know how stubborn he is."

Thomas looked back up at him nodding with tears in his eyes but he couldn't shake off these feelings of guilt. "I should have gone with him. It's all my fault…" he cried.

"Thomas, even if you'd gone with him there was still a possibility this could have happened. He'd never have let you near your sister's crime scene. You know he wouldn't. He'd always put you first. It's clear this was a trap…"

Thomas's eyes widened as he took in what Dave was saying. "A trap?" he asked numbly trying to control the emotions that were running through him. His suspicions were only getting stronger and it was all his fault. He should have done something about it but who was going to believe him against the sheriff's daughter.

Dave nodded gently squeezing the young doctor's shoulder. "Yes, a trap…" He took a deep breath and added looking into his best friend's fiancé's eyes and asked, "Thomas, is there anyone who wants to harm you or your family? Is there anyone who would want to upset your and Aaron's engagement?"

Thomas looked back up at him with a haunted look in his eyes. "My ex," he replied quietly while tears filled his eyes. "I should have got a restraining order against her but I thought no-one would believe me over the sheriff's daughter. When I came out she wouldn't leave me alone telling me she was determined to save my mortal soul. When I told her I needed to be saved she'd tell me that was the devil talking in me and she'd drive him out. Oh god, what if she thinks Aaron's the devil…"

"We'll find him," Dave assured him. "Trust me, we'll find him. Does she know about your engagement?"

He shook his head and looked down then back up again answering, "But I've lately been getting some messages on my website from an anonymous messenger. I didn't think much of it until I received one particular message yesterday…"

"What did it say?" Dave asked gently.

Thomas looked down kicking his feet. He knew he should have told Aaron but he hadn't wanted to worry him. He looked back up again with tears in his eyes mixed with concern and worry. "It said I've tracked you down and I will save your soul. I'll make you come back to Texas and finish what I started…" Seeing the shock in Dave's eyes he added, "I'm sorry, at first it was just another religious bigot but the more I think of it I think it was Martha…I should have told him. I told him to be careful but I should have told him. ..I just wanted to protect him."

"Thomas, this isn't your fault," Dave replied placing his hand on his shoulder smiling sadly at how much he reminded him of his fiancé. They were two peas in a pod. It was why they worked so well together. "We need you and Jack to come with us. Aaron's going to need you both when we find him…" Seeing he looked a little frightened he added, "We'll make sure Martha can't get near either of you."

He nodded numbly and answered quietly, "Jack's at school. We didn't want to pull him out until something had happened. We didn't want to worry him."

"Don't worry, we thought that might be the case so JJ's currently talking to the school and pulling him out for you."

He nodded answering, "thanks."

"That's what families are for. Let's head to the jet. The sooner we get to Texas the sooner we can get to Aaron."

Thomas nodded and they did so. Once Jack and JJ got to the jet Jack ran to Thomas worried and he held him close to him assuring him Aaron would be found and when he was they'd both be there for him.


	9. Repent

**Repent**

He woke up confused where he was trying to take in the surroundings around him. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was seeing his fiancé's sister's dead body and needing some time to himself. What had happened? How had he ended up here?

He looked around him and saw he was in a basement of some sort. He saw there were four bare walls surrounding him and a staircase in one corner. He also noticed there were crosses everywhere and a shrine to Jesus in the corner. Oh god, had he been taken by some religious nut? Oh god, it was Thomas's ex, wasn't it?!

He seemed to be on some sort of wooden table tied to it at his ankles and wrists. He could feel splinters digging into his back and legs. He tried to struggle out of the ties but they only dug in harder. He had to get out of here and save Melody. Lord knows what was happening to that poor, little girl and he had to reunite her with her uncle.

Oh god had this been a trap? Had this been a trap in order to entice Thomas back to Texas in order to find his niece? Had his niece been a pawn in a grander scheme? Had Kelly also been a pawn? Had he accidentally stumbled into a well set out trap? Had he and Thomas been stalked? Oh god, the more time he had to himself the more questions came into his head. He was more and more certain as time increased that this had been trapped but how long had they been planning and preparing it. The only thing he was thankful was that he was in this position not his Thomas. He'd fight whatever was coming for his family. He'd survive for Thomas and Jack. He'd die for them.

He soon heard footsteps coming down the staircase and looked up to see a middle-aged, brunette woman walking down. She sneered when she saw him sending a shiver through his spine. He feared what she had planned and what she thought of him. What was she going to put him through? It was clear he'd been targeted because of his involvement with the love of his life. Due to her religious obsession did she believe he was the devil and standing in the way of saving Thomas' soul?

She stepped over to a table by the side of him and picked up a goblet of water. She started sprinkling it over him especially in his face while chanting some sort of prayer in Latin. Oh god was she trying to give him an exorcism! He tried to struggle away from her as fast as he could. She just pinned him down sprinkling the hot water over him and continuing the incantation.

Once the prayer was over and she saw he was still resisting she poured the rest of the boiling water over his chest and abdomen. She placed the goblet on the side and climbed over him so her legs were either side of him holding a dagger in her hands.

"Repent Agent Hotchner. Repent," she demanded holding it high above his chest.

"I have nothing to repent," he answered firmly glaring at her. "Thomas and I are in love. Love is the most pure thing."

"That's the devil talking in you," she shouted glaring at him while her nostrils flared. "I will drive it out of you."

"The devil is in hate. The devil can never be in love."

She screamed and thrust the knife into his chest while he tried to hide how much it hurt as the metal sliced into his skin. He tried to hide the gasp of breath he took when the knife slid into his body. "Homosexuality is an abomination," she shouted.

"Love is love no matter if it's with a man or a woman," he replied firmly gritting his teeth trying to ignore the stinging in his chest from the knife that she'd just taken back out of him.

"Thou shalt not lie with another man as thou shalt lie with a woman," she shouted stabbing the knife back in and twisting it 360 degrees while Aaron tried to bite back the hiss of pain. Each turn of the knife had sliced wider and deeper into the wound she'd already made and it stung like hell.

"Love does no harm to a neighbour. Therefore love is fulfilment of the law," Aaron replied firmly. If she was going to quote scripture at him he'd just quote it back. After all he'd been forced to go to Bible Study classes when he was a teenager in a bid to stop his homosexual urges only to discover he was actually bisexual. He'd just spent the time scouring the Bible for passages that didn't condemn homosexuality and making up his own mind about the Bible.

He could see the fire in his eyes as she shouted, "Repent Agent Hotchner. Repent before it's too late." Thrusting the knife in once again she added, "Repent before it's too late to be saved." Taking the knife back out and stabbing it back in again she added, "Or I'll feed you to the lions."

Believing she was being metaphorical about the lions he replied steely, trying to mask the amount of pain he was currently in, "Never. I'd rather die than live without love."

She took a deep breath and then refocused her eyes onto Aaron's face added, "I don't usually give people this many chances but Agent Hotchner you have one last chance. Renounce your sin and save yourself before the devil takes over your soul and you're lost forever."

Aaron biting back the pain just gritted his teeth and glared back at her, "Homosexuality isn't a sin. How can love ever be a sin?"

She let out a guttural scream and picking up the longest knife plunged it right through him underneath his left breast. He let out a gasp of breath and tried his best to fight the pain as he felt the knife come out the other side. It stung like hell but he'd never let her see it. He'd fight her till the death.

"You're too far gone," she declared. "You're already a vessel for the devil."

"No, I'm just better educated and less ignorant. You're just guided by your religious ignorance," he answered weakly trying not to give into the pain. If this was going to be the end he was going to get his two cents in.

She roared and drew the knife out then slashed his left cheek with it while he hissed at the sudden sting in his cheek. "That'll teach you. Satan be gone," she replied pressing a button on one of the walls and climbing up the stairs only to pause at the top and smile when she saw her baby Simba walk in then she left.

He sunk back trying to fight the pain but relieved she'd finally left and hoping his team would find him soon. Suddenly he heard the sound that turned his blood to ice and made every fibre in his being stand on end. Was that a low growling? Oh god, what was that? What had she let in with him?

All of a sudden he felt an enormous weight on top of his legs and he wanted to cry out. When he looked up and saw he was facing a lion his body stiffened in fear. That was until he saw the paw coming down towards his face making him try to struggle away from the beast but the bonds tied him down.


	10. Rescue

**Rescue**

They'd discovered the route of the anonymous messages on Thomas's website for Winona Madrigal and looked at the footage of Aaron's kidnap and Kelly's murder. What they'd found had shocked them. The messages had been left by Martha Halliwell and she'd also murdered and kidnapped Aaron like they'd suspected but they'd witnessed her father had provided her the opportunity to kidnap him. It had been the main reason the Sheriff had allowed Aaron to come to the crime scene.

As soon as they reached the tarmac in the nearest airstrip to Wellman they separated ways. Rossi took JJ and Lewis off with him towards Martha's house while Reid and Lopez took Thomas and Jack to the station vowing never to leave their side. Richard Lopez had been with the team ever since Morgan had left a month ago to spend more time with Savannah and their new baby, Hank.

Rossi, JJ and Lewis headed to the address Garcia had managed to provide them on the plane after they'd discovered Martha was behind all this. They now had at least three accounts to arrest her on; two kidnaps and one murder. They prayed to God they wouldn't have another murder on their hands as they raced to the house.

As soon as they got there they jumped out of their SUVs and ran into the house. They knocked on the door calling her name and she answered looking at them blankly.

"How can I help you fine officers?" she smiled in her thick Texan drawl.

Suddenly they heard frightened cries and growls from the basement and looked at each other alarmed. They didn't need to be told to know that was their boss and he was in deep peril. They needed to help him now. They didn't know what that animal was but neither were they going to leave it alone with him. Lord knows what it would do!

Rossi pushed her aside and ran towards his best friend while she looked alarmed and tried to run. Tara grabbed her by the arm and brought out her handcuffs while JJ also ran into the house. She slapped the cuffs on her while Martha tried to protest her innocence answering, "Think again, bitch."

She growled as she was taken out and handed to the local federal agents. Knowing the sheriff was now involved in the case as an accomplice they'd decided to call the agents to meet them instead of the local cops as soon as they'd started driving towards the house along with the paramedics.

As soon as JJ got in she saw Rossi dart down to the basement but she also noticed the young, blonde girl in the corner of the room looking around herself extremely frightened. She looked up at her scared but she could see her uncle in those eyes. It was clear she was Thomas's niece, Melody.

JJ carefully approached her while she tried to shrink into the corner. JJ gently placed her hand on Melody's knee and replied, "Melody, it's alright now. We're friends of your uncle. We'll take you to him."

"She said she was a friend of my uncle," she answered unsure.

"Don't worry, Melody, we truly do know your uncle. See," JJ replied showing her the picture she had of Aaron and Thomas on her phone. Melody just nodded and reached out to her.

Suddenly they heard gunshots and she looked up at her even more scared. "That guy in the photo's down there," Melody exclaimed.

"He'll be alright," JJ assured her. When Melody looked at her unconvinced she added, "I'll have a look but you have to stay here for me. Will you do that for me?"

Melody nodded a little less frightened but still scared none the less while JJ headed towards the top of the stairs of the basement. What she saw caused her to instantly grab Melody and quickly usher her out of the house and into the SUV before the medics arrived.

As soon as Rossi had stepped onto the stairs of the basement fear had filled his veins and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The growling had been coming from a lion that was currently switching between prowling around the room and mauling his best friend who was tied to a table in the middle of the room.

When he saw the lion was about to dig his claws into Aaron's flesh again he shot his gun several times until he saw the beast fall down dead beside the table. He could see Aaron tense at the sound of the gunshots and ran down the stairs to him. What he saw froze the blood in his veins and immediately start calling for the medics. Aaron needed urgent medical attention.

He was a mess and it brought tears to Dave's eyes just to see him like this. His legs were clearly badly broken probably from the weight of the lion on his legs. He had stab wounds mixed with claw scratches on his abdomen and chest. Also there was a cut on his cheek but what worried him worst was his eye. It had been clear the lion had managed to scratch across his eye and down the side of his face.

He prayed to God they'd be able to save his eye and his sight in it. He knew if he was permanently blinded in the eye it would kill Aaron. Being in the federal system was all Aaron had ever wanted and being the head of the most elite team of profilers meant everything to him. Losing that would break him.

The medics ran in and gasped when they saw him but quickly got to work. They tried to stop the blood and called for a helicopter informing Dave they'd be airlifting him to University Hospital in San Antonio. They informed him it was because that was the best hospital in the state that could provide the medical attention Agent Hotchner clearly needed. They also informed him they'd pull in an ophthalmologist in order to save Hotch's eye and sight.

He nodded and turned back to the man he loved almost as much as a son. He took his hand as he saw he was struggling to fight the pain that consumed his body. "Aaron, you can do it. You can pull through. I know you; you're a fighter. Thomas and Jack need you. So do we."

He just nodded and whispered vulnerably and painfully, "My eye? My sight?"

"It's going to be saved, Aaron. They're going to try their very best to save your eyesight. You're going to be airlifted to a hospital in San Antonio where they'll give you all the medical attention you need and the best. Trust me, Aaron; you're going to be fine. You're going to get the best medical treatment the state can give you. You're going to be put together as good as new. You just need to fight and I know you can," Dave assured him.

He nodded but slowly closed his eyes causing Dave to worry. One paramedic placed two fingers on Aaron's neck then looked over to the other one whilst they heard the helicopter landing in the background.

"He's got a pulse but it's weakening. As soon as we've got him on the chopper the better," the paramedic said.

Suddenly two more paramedics ran in with a stretcher and they carefully transferred him from the table onto the gurney while he groaned painfully. They then quickly rushed him out of the basement, deciding to use the secret door the lion must have used to enter, then rushed him onto the helicopter with Dave running alongside of them.

As soon as they got up there JJ ran up confused and concerned so he placed his hands on her arms. "He needs urgent medical attention. They're airlifting him to University Hospital in San Antonio to get him the surgery needs. Inform the others and meet us there."

She nodded and ran back to Melody while Dave ran to and jumped onto the helicopter. As she headed towards the station in the SUV with Melody and Tara in the back she saw the helicopter take over and head towards San Antonio.


	11. Flight

**Flight**

JJ and Tara soon entered the local station with Melody and nodded at Lopez. It was time. It was time they took this bastard down and gave this town a new Sheriff.

Lopez went behind Sheriff Halliwell and read him out his rights while the sheriff's eyes widened in rage and indignation. He tried to protest his innocence but Lopez just fired back they had all the evidence they needed that he had given his daughter the motive and means for the kidnaps of Melody and Aaron, the murder of Kelly and the torture of Aaron as Tara and Lopez headed him out to the local feds while the rest of his team were left stunned.

None were more stunned than Deputy Sheriff Travis Howell. He was now the sheriff for the small town and it was a big shock for him. He'd worked so hard to get where he was now and he was now going to be the Sheriff. He was a little nervous though. It was a great responsibility and he was a very private man having had to keep his sexuality private for years.

Melody meanwhile ran up to her uncle in tears and he enveloped his arms around her trying to bite back his own. She'd clearly been told her mother was dead on her way here. He assured her everything was going to be alright and that she'd be living with them now with her mother watching over them from above.

Jack gently reached his hand out to her and tapped her on the arm. She looked at him vulnerably and he smiled slightly trying to put her at ease. "I'm Jack. Your uncle's going to marry my dad," he explained. "They'll take great care of you like they do me. I'll help you adapt. A bad guy took my mum too and I miss her all the time but dad and I also get to talk to her whenever I need to. We light candles so I can ask her anything and she's looking over me now like yours is. Maybe dad or Thomas could do that for you."

"I'd like that," she smiled slightly though the tears weren't too far from her voice.

Suddenly Jack looked worried and concerned and looked up at JJ. "Auntie JJ, where's my dad?" he asked. He then looked down vulnerably and asked worried, "Is he alright?"

She knelt down on one knee and placed her hand on the scared, concerned eleven year old boy's arm. "Buddy, your dad's going to be alright but the bad guy hurt him quite a bit. They're just flying him to San Antonio so he can get the best treatment he can," JJ replied. He nodded and she added, "Hey, shall we head out to the jet so we can get to him sooner."

He nodded and they all headed out after him. Once they reached the SUVs they got in and headed back towards the jet while Jack sat next to his cousin. Melody scooted nearer to Jack and held his hand trying to provide him comfort. Now she knew his dad was the man that had been hurt she wanted to comfort him.

Thomas smiled sadly at them. He was thankful his niece and stepson seemed to be getting on so well already but he was terrified and so incredibly worried about his fiancé. What were his injuries? What if he lost him? Oh god, if he lost him he'd lose almost everyone he loved! Not only would he lose the love of his love but he'd also lose his son. He had no legal rights to Jack. They'd never discussed him adopting him.

When they reached the airfield they climbed onto the jet while Melody looked up at it nervously. JJ just took her hand and led her onto the plane assuring her she was safe and they were just going to join her uncle's fiancé, who had tried and succeeded in saving her by getting his team involved. She just smiled slightly and climbed onto the jet with them.

As the jet headed towards San Antonio Thomas sat looking outside the window while the children sat close by trying to reassure each other that Aaron was going to be alright; that he'd make it and recover. Melody cuddled up to Jack who tried to be the stronger one.

Reid entertained the children while JJ went over to Thomas whilst the others sat at the back of the jet trying to keep their worries inside. She placed her hand over Thomas's making him look at her. Of all the members of his fiancé's team he was closest to JJ other than the love of his life of course. He guessed it was because she was the one that had helped him when he'd first been hurt and they'd had to come out about their relationship.

"He's going to be alright. He's going to make it just like before; you know he is…" she comforted him.

"I know but…" he answered. Noticing Reid had the children's full attention he added vulnerably, "JJ, what are my fiancé's injuries?"

"I honestly don't know but did you know Martha had a pet lion?" she asked gently concerned.

Thomas's eyes widened in fear and panic. A lion! Oh god, his fiancé had come up against a lion! He began to silently freak out imagining the damage the lion could have caused his Aaron. How grievously injured was he? What damage had the lion done to his man?

JJ squeezed his hand making him look up at her again. "Thomas, trust me he's going to make it. I may not know what his injuries are but he will make it. They wouldn't be flying him to San Antonio if they thought it was hopeless…" He nodded swallowing the lump in his throat. "Whatever his injuries are he's going to need you more than ever. He'll need you to help him pull through."

Thomas nodded and added, "He'll have me. You know he will. He'll have all of us."

"Of course we will," she smiled back.


	12. Diagnosis

**Diagnosis**

As soon as they reached in San Antonio they all headed towards the University Hospital. When they reached there they headed up to the reception with JJ taking the lead. She informed the stunned receptionist they were all there for Agent Hotchner whilst the team flashed their badges. She nodded and led them to the waiting room informing them Agent Hotchner was currently still in surgery.

When they got there they saw Dave sitting in the corner looking down at the floor with his head in his hands. As soon as he heard footsteps he looked up to see the team and Aaron's family. He got up and went over to them.

"How is he?" Thomas asked worried. "Has there been any news?"

Dave shook his head but answered gently, "He's a bit of a mess but there is hope. They're still operating on him but the ophthalmologist was here before we arrived…" Thomas's eyes opened wide in fear and confusion. "When we found him he had stab wounds on his abdomen and chest. There were also scratches to his chest and face including his eye. That's why they've called in the ophthalmologist but trust me Thomas he's going to be fine. You know he's a fighter."

He nodded and suddenly they heard footsteps coming up behind them. They all turned round to see two doctors heading towards them holding a chart. They all looked towards them hoping they would bring news of how Aaron was doing. They prayed the surgery had been successful.

"Are you here for Agent Hotchner?" the doctors asked.

They nodded and Thomas stepped forth nervously placing his hand on both of his stepson's and niece's shoulders. "How is he?" he asked worriedly. "What are his injuries?"

"He had stab wounds to his chest and abdomen which we've managed to stitch up. Thankfully they haven't upset the old scar tissue but we'll be observing his wounds. He also had deep scratches to his chest, abdomen and face which we've also stitched up. Thankfully that also didn't upset the old scar tissue but once again we will be regularly keeping a check on them. He also received a cu to the face which we've cleaned and stitched up along with putting gauze on his facial injuries. He's also broken femurs, patellas, tibias and fibulas. We've managed to reset them but he'll need physical therapy to help him walk again…" one of the doctors said.

"His eye was trickier but we've managed to save it. Thankfully the claws hadn't penetrated the eye but they did scratch the lens of his eye. Unfortunately that scratch may always be there but I've managed to reduce significantly any loss of sight that it may have caused and there should also be no pain or irritation from it once the eye has healed. Regrettably I won't be able to tell the full extent of the success of saving his sight until the eye has recovered and also there might be a slight dullness in colour to his iris but like I said we won't know until his eye has fully recovered from the operation…" the other doctor added. "Also it might be a bit bloodshot but again we won't know until it's recovered."

"What happens then? What if his eyesight isn't what it was? My fiancé's job is a very active job hunting down criminals and saving innocent lives. How's he going to carry on his job if his eyesight isn't as good as it was? He's one of the best marksmen in the country. If he can't do his job it will kill him," Thomas replied worrying about his man's state.

"When his eye's recovered we'll want him to see an optician so we can check his eyesight. If it's deemed necessary we can provide him with glasses with the right prescription as well as contacts to wear in the field," the ophthalmologist assured him.

He nodded thankful there were plans in place just in case all of his eyesight wasn't saved. Even though his fiancé could be stubborn he'd encourage him to have the eye test and take the glasses and lenses if they were needed. He'd look hot in glasses.

"How long will he have to be here? How long will he have to be in hospital?"

"Due to his injuries it could be about three or four weeks depending on how they heal but he'd have to leave in a wheelchair. He'll have to go through about two months of physical therapy to get back on his feet. Even then it would depend on the physical therapist how long it takes to get him firmly back on his feet and off any walking aids. Also it would depend on him not pushing himself and allowing himself to recover at his body's pace."

He nodded agreeing with them. He'd probably have advised the same amount of time if he was in their place. "I'm a doctor myself. I'll make sure he doesn't aggravate his injuries…" They nodded.

"When would we be able to take him back home? We all live and work out of Virginia," JJ inquired.

"We don't advise having him airlifted again so soon but we believe we may be able to transfer him to a hospital closer to home in a week or two depending on his recovery."

Even though they knew later they would have to sort out things like a week's leave for all of them, Thomas would have to sort out compassionate leave for himself and Jack as well as sort out Melody leaving her current school they knew there wasn't any other place they wanted or had to be than Aaron's side. They'd take the chips where they fell. Aaron was what was most important right now and they fully understood and supported the doctors' decision not to fly him back home yet.

"May we see him?" Thomas asked nervously.

"Of course," the doctors replied.

They led them towards the room they'd designated Aaron in. They found he was only a few corridors down but they followed them while Jack held Melody's hand assuring her everything was going to be alright.


	13. Lovers

**Lovers**

When they got there Thomas took a deep breath and headed in expecting the rest of them to follow only to notice they weren't. He guessed they wanted to give them a moment to themselves and fill in Melody and Jack on Aaron's injuries so they'd get a better understanding of what he was suffering.

He looked over to his lover and a lump formed in his throat. There was his strong, fearless fiancé lying in a bed looking so fragile and vulnerable. He was attached to drips and monitors. He had gauze covering the wounds on his cheek and by his eye. Also an eyepatch covered his injured eye. He imagined his legs, chest and abdomen were also covered with bandages and his legs probably had plaster on them too.

He sat down beside him holding his hand. He wanted to be the first person Aaron saw when he woke up. He knew the loss of his eye even if it was temporarily would distress him. Maybe it was wise the children weren't in here right now. It would only upset them and seeing he was upsetting them would only upset Aaron further.

His heart lifted with both joy and anxiety as he saw his fiancé's good eye begin to flicker open. He squeezed his lover's hand assuring, "Aaron, it's alright. You're safe now. You can open your eyes."

He slowly opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his left eye as well as his legs, abdomen and chest. He tried to grin and bear it as he took in his surroundings. He noticed there seemed to be something blocking one of his eyes. Oh god, he hadn't had he? He hadn't lost the sight in one of his eyes, had he?

He looked over to his side and saw Thomas there. He looked at him vulnerably and frightened. "Tommy, did they save my eye? Will I ever be able to see through it again?"

Thomas laid his hand on his fiancé's arm and replied, "Aaron, they saved your eye. You're just wearing an eyepatch. That's why you can't see from it right now but trust me the doctor was able to save your eye…You will be able to see out of it but they don't know how far until it's fully recovered but trust me they saved it and you will see."

He nodded a little relieved. He was so thankful his eye had been saved and he would see out of it even if the distance of his eyesight might change. If it did he'd deal with it. After all his grandfather had worn glasses so had his father. Out in the field he could just wear contacts just like Reid did. It was no biggie.

Seeing his lover relax a little Thomas smiled slightly. Suddenly Aaron winced slightly so he discreetly pressed the morphine. He knew he'd have kicked up a fuss if he'd seen it but it seemed to temporarily alleviate the pain he was in.

Suddenly something came to Aaron and he squeezed his fiancé's hand causing him to look at him with concern. "I'm so sorry," he answered with tears filling his eyes. "I'm so sorry I was too late to save your sister. If I'd known I'd have rushed to her aid rather than straight to the station."

"Honey," Thomas answered swallowing the lump in his throat while he brushed the hair away from Aaron's shoulder. "Kelly's death wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to have prevented Martha killing my sister. Apparently she was killed before you even landed. There is nothing for you to be guilty for…"

He nodded but he couldn't still shake off his feeling of irrational guilt. "Melody? Your niece? Was she found? Is she alright?" he asked concerned.

"She's fine, Aaron, it's you we were worried about. Martha didn't lay a finger on Melody, thank God. She just wanted to scare her and us. Our sweet, little niece was just used as a pawn…" He then looked down and added, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you were caught in her trap. If only I'd known…"

Aaron laced his fingers with his fiancé's and answered gently, "Tommy, none of this was your fault. We didn't know. We didn't know it was a trap. All we knew when I flew out was that your niece was missing…"

"Our niece," Thomas corrected.

"Our niece," Aaron smiled slightly. "We didn't know your ex was behind this. At the time all we thought was that Melody was missing and as anyone would you were a worried and concerned uncle looking to people to try and get people to help find your niece. Honey, you really have nothing to blame yourself for."

He nodded numbly and answered, "I'm still sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you."

Aaron tried to sit up but winced at the pain. "Honey, trust me, there is nothing to be sorry for. I'll recover and it was your ex who did this to me; not you. You'd never ask for me to get hurt…" Thomas looked up and nodded. "What are my injuries, anyway?"

"You've broken your femurs, patellas, tibias and fibulas; basically all the bones in your legs. You've also got a cut and deep scratches to your cheek and face. Also you have stab wounds and deep scratches to your chest and abdomen but you will heal just like you've done countless times before."

He nodded rolling his eyes. "I guess I'm going to have to have physical therapy…" Thomas nodded smiling slightly. "Great," he groaned. "How long will I have to stay in hospital?"

"They believe about 4 weeks but they say you can be transferred back home in two…" Aaron rolled his eyes making Thomas smile more seeing his fiancé back to his self. "Physical therapy could be 2 – 3 months depending on your progress."

Aaron rolled his eyes for a third time and threw himself back frustrated biting back the little bit of pain that it brought. Suddenly he noticed his fiancé smiling and mumbled, "What are you smiling at?"

"I was just remembering an incredibly impatient, stubborn patient I had. Little did I know how much he'd come to mean to me…" Aaron smirked then slowly began to smile as he caught on. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Aaron smiled back at him.

Thomas bent over to him gently and placed his hands carefully on Aaron's cheeks especially his left cheek. He then brought their lips together and they kissed gently and passionately being careful of Aaron's facial injuries.

Suddenly they heard a little voice exclaim, "Ew, that's gross," and looked to the doorway to see a seven year old girl there.

Before they could say anything Jack popped his head round and answered, "Melody, adults do that to each other when they're in love. It's not gross."


	14. Niece

**Niece**

Both the men smiled down at children in their lives and Jack asked nervously, "Can we come in?"

"Of course you can," both of them smiled back at him.

Jack led Melody in who had suddenly come over all shy now she was about to meet her uncle's fiancé. She was usually very shy when meeting new people as she'd lived a pretty, sheltered life up until now. Or at least she had ever since her father had passed away. Her mother had tried to keep her away from the small town gossip and let her form her own opinions especially about homosexuality and her uncle. It was thanks to her mother she was so accepting of her uncle's relationship.

When she reached her uncle he pulled her up and placed her onto his lap. She cuddled into him and smiled shyly at the man in the hospital bed. He smiled carefully back at her knowing she was the reason why his fiancé was so good with children. He was a fantastic uncle and now a great stepfather as well.

"Aaron, this is Melody. Melody, this is my fiancé, Aaron," Thomas said gently.

"You came to save me?" Melody answered shyly.

"I tried to," Aaron smiled back a little.

"No, you did," she answered adamantly. "You brought your team and they saved me. I'm sorry you got hurt while trying to save me."

"Aw princess please don't be sorry. It's just part of my job and I'd get hurt all over again if it meant saving you. My family are what matter most to me as well as getting justice. Melody, there is no way she would have got away with what she did to you…" He then looked down with a lump in his throat and added, "I'm just so sorry about your mother."

She looked down tears filling her eyes then looked back up at him. "Uncle Aaron, it isn't your fault. You didn't want her to die and you'd have saved her if you could…Jack told me you light candles to talk to his mummy. Can we do that for my mummy?"

"Of course," he smiled gently back at her with tears in his eyes. He could feel so much love for her already and felt blessed that he'd get to be in such a sweet child's life. He just wished he could have prevented her from losing her mother but maybe it was for the best. Now they could remove her from that bigoted society even though her mother had already done a great job in allowing Melody to develop unprejudiced opinions and views.

"Dad, are you alright?" Jack asked worried carefully cuddling him.

"I am now," Aaron answered hugging him close to him being careful of his injuries. It felt so good to have his son in his arms even if he couldn't see him with both eyes currently.

Jack just smiled back.

Suddenly something came to Aaron and he exclaimed, "The funeral! What about the funeral? Won't you need to plan the funeral? Kelly needs and deserves a fitting send-off."

Thomas just looked like a deer caught in the headlights and looked down playing with Melody's skirt. He hadn't even thought about it. He'd been so worried about his fiancé the realities of his sister's death and the aftermath hadn't even occurred to him yet. It hadn't even sunk in yet that his baby sister was gone.

Suddenly Dave came in and placed his hand on his shoulder and Aaron's shoulder standing behind them. "Don't you two worry about any of that. Just focus on getting better. I'll sort everything else out," he assured.

"Dave, you don't have to…" Thomas answered nervously. It would be a relief if his fiancé's best friend took over and arranged it all but she was his sister. Shouldn't he be arranging it as her big brother?

"Thomas, I want to. You don't need the stress of sorting out all the arrangements for the funeral and Melody's schooling right now. Let me do that for you while you focus on Aaron's recovery."

"You sure?" he asked nervously.

"Positive but don't worry I won't keep you out of the loop. I'll ask your opinions on all the things that matter."

"Thank you," Thomas smiled up at him.

Dave then shifted his focus to the patient and he asked gently, "How are you?"

"I've been better," Aaron smiled back gingerly. He then looked down and added quietly, "Dave, thank you…Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime, Aaron," he replied smiling softly at him. "There was no way I was going to leave you alone with a lion unable to fend for yourself."

He nodded slightly and the rest of the team came in to check on their boss and friend and assure themselves he was still alive and would pull through.

They left some time later taking Jack and Melody with him after Aaron assured them he'd be fine. Melody left holding on tight to both JJ and Jack making them feel a little guilty but they knew she'd be well looked after. Aaron followed them out with tears in his eyes wishing he could leave to but he was such a mess.

"I'm so sorry," he answered vulnerably.

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for," his lover replied brushing his hair away from his eye bandage. "My place is here with you. You saw Melody's safe with JJ and her cousin."

He nodded slightly but he couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt. He knew he couldn't help what had happened to him but Melody had just lost her mother after she herself had been kidnapped. He was thankful though that she seemed to have become attached to JJ and she was going to look after her in their stead.

Later that night Aaron had slipped off to sleep when everything hit Thomas. His baby sister had been killed and his lover was in hospital. He was never going to see Kelly again. All the bittersweet memories of his sister came back and now his fiancé was asleep the tears flowed freely in sheer grief.

Suddenly he heard murmuring from beside him and looked over to see Aaron wriggling around. He tried to bite back his tears and focus on his lover once again. He needed to stop him or he would worsen his injuries and may need to be put into a coma for the time being. As he got closer to him Aaron got louder and louder and started crying for people to get the lion off him and that he'd never give Thomas up as he loved him while thrashing about pulling on the tubes and beginning to make the machines go haywire in a symphony of beeps.

"Aaron, please, calm down," he cried pressing the emergency button. "You're safe now. The lion's dead now. It can't hurt you. You're in hospital. Nothing can hurt you. Aaron, please you have to calm down."

Suddenly doctors came flooding in to tend to their patient while Thomas stood back trying to calm his fears while watching in frustrated panic. Some days like this it was a curse being a doctor standing back and watching other doctors deal with your crashing fiancé.


	15. Metal

**Metal**

They decided instantly he would need surgery and sped him off down the corridor while Thomas' eyes followed worried and helpless. How had it all gone so wrong so quickly? One minute Aaron had been happily talking to everybody now he was back in surgery. He threw his back against the wall sighing.

This was going to be harder than he'd imagined but he would never leave the man he loved. There was psychological damage that his fiancé would never consciously admit to. He was stubborn like that but he loved him more than any other.

What had his ex done to him? He knew there had been a lion involved but what other torture had Martha put his sweet Aaron through. He knew all the injuries hadn't been inflicted by the lion. He had stab wounds and a cut to his face; not a scratch a cut. She'd clearly stabbed him and slashed his face. Also he'd cried out that he wasn't going to give him up. Had she tried to get him to repent the supposed sin of homosexuality and when he hadn't offered him up as a sacrificial victim or had she believed he was the devil incarnate? Both theories made him shudder.

Whatever she did he'd help him pick up his pieces. He'd help him become the man he was again. He'd help him over the nightmares. He'd help him recover from his injuries. He'd just be there for him even when it got hard. He'd wait for him to open up no matter how long it took because that's what love is.

He tried to gather himself together and called Dave informing him Aaron was back in surgery. He made sure to fill him in on almost everything that had happened. The dream he'd keep to himself. He'd only divulge it with Aaron's permission. He'd never break his fiancé's trust.

Soon they arrived and found Thomas sitting in one of the seats in the waiting room with his head in his hands. Jack approached his stepfather with his cousin and placed his hand gently on his shoulder trying to comfort him while the rest of the team looked proudly at how sweet and sensitive the eleven year old boy had become.

"Papa, dad's going to make it. He always does. He's a fighter," Jack assured him.

Thomas looked up at him and smiled slightly, "You're right but buddy it should be me comforting you not the other way round."

"Dad would want us to look after each other," Jack replied.

"He would," Thomas smiled back slightly.

"He told me if I left he'd be alright," Melody exclaimed.

Thomas gently pulled her closer to him and raised her head with his hand. "Melody, he couldn't help the nightmare that distressed him. He couldn't help that he was dreaming about the lion and it scared him. He had a scary experience and it caused a nightmare," he assured her.

"I should have stayed. Maybe if I hadn't have gone he wouldn't have got the nightmare," she replied kicking her feet.

"Mellie, none of this was your fault. None of us could have stopped Uncle Aaron's nightmare. It was none of our fault especially not yours that he had a nightmare. It was the bad lady's."

"You sure?" she asked holding her hands to her chest looking up at him unsure. "It's not my fault for leaving?"

"Of course it isn't your fault," he replied hugging her. "No-one could have prevented his dream. No-one can prevent dreams. We just need to be there for him."

She just nodded and cuddled closer to him.

Soon the surgeon came out looking serious heading up to them causing them all to get up and face him. They just hoped to God he hadn't caused himself any more serious damage. They fervently hoped he'd won yet another battle.

"Are you here for Agent Hotchner?" the doctor asked.

They nodded and Thomas stepped forward. "How is he?" he asked worried placing his hands on both of the children's shoulders.

"Unfortunately some of the lesions did burst but we've managed to clean out the toxins that seeped into his system. We have to keep him in a coma though to make sure all the toxins are eventually flushed out and to make sure he doesn't reopen any by mistake. Also he's aggravated the breaks in his legs. We've had to put metal pins in his ankles, knees and feet. We've also had to put rods in both his upper and lower legs to help them heal properly. When they have we'll be able to take out the rods but the pins will have to stay in place…"

He nodded message understood. It would be harder to go through airport security but if it saved his legs and allowed him the chance to walk again it would be worth it. He was also thankful that he was in a coma. At least it would allow his body to heal. He just hoped he wasn't under too long.

"How long will he be in a coma?" Thomas asked worried.

"We believe a week but all the other plans we spoke about earlier shouldn't be affected," the doctor assured him.

They nodded and Thomas asked nervously, "May we see him?"

"Sure but it might be scary for the children," the doctor answered gently.

"I understand but I believe it will relieve them if they see him. That he's going to be alright. My niece already feels guilty that this happened after she went to the hotel. I just want to assure her her uncle's going to be alright and her cousin his dad's going to make it just as before."

"Sure," he smiled compassionately.

They all headed back down to Aaron's room just to assure themselves that he was still here and going to make it. Yes they knew it was late and he was in a coma but they needed to assure themselves he was still around. They had to see his chest moving up and down with each other breath and feel his heart beating. It would calm their racing hearts.

When they got there they nervously stepped in and saw he was back on his monitors and the monitors were beeping steadily proving to them his vitals were back to normal. They breathed in a sigh of relief but their eyes were immediately drawn to the metal frames holding Aaron's legs together causing them to gulp.

It would be a long recovery to get him back on his feet but they'd all be there for them. They'd be there for the whole family. They'd take him to his physical therapy appointments in turns when Thomas couldn't. They'd be on the other end of the phone and drop everything if he or Thomas needed assistance during his recovery as well.

Thomas placed his hand gently on Jack's shoulder who looked at his father a little shaken. "He's going to be alright," he assured him. "You know he is."

He just looked up at him and nodded.

Melody looked up at her uncle and asked, "Is Uncle Aaron going to be alright?"

"Of course he is," he replied to her gently wrapping his arm around her. He pointed at the monitor and added, "You see this line that's going up and down…" She nodded. "That means he's steady and going to get better."

"Good," she smiled back up at him slightly. "Uncle Thomas?" she asked looking up at him concerned. "What are those metal frames on Uncle Aaron's legs?"

"The lion badly broke Uncle Aaron's legs and the frames are going to mend his legs just as new. We're going to have to help him walk again though," he replied stroking his fiancé's arm lovingly.

"Of course we will help, Uncle Thomas," Melody replied firmly while Jack nodded in agreement.

That night the team left the family in the hospital room. They decided after tonight's events it was probably better to leave the children with their guardians. That way it would relieve them that Aaron was steady and was going to get better. It would chase away the nightmares as well and thankfully with him in a coma currently he wouldn't wake up distressed again causing himself more damage.

After Thomas tucked his stepson and niece into bed he took a seat next to his fiancé again and the steady beeps of Aaron's monitors lulled him into a well-deserved sleep after such an eventful day.


	16. Waking

**Waking Up**

It had been a week. A week since Aaron had been put into a coma and his legs had to have been saved. They were still encased in frames with the rods and pins inside. He was also still in a coma. He was due to come out of the coma today.

The kids were still staying in the room as was Thomas. He'd never left his fiancé's side since he was brought in. The children were sharing the bed across the room from them. The team had tried to take the children out to give them some enjoyment in between visits but they hadn't been able to stop worrying about their guardian.

The doctors soon came in and brought Aaron out of the coma promising Thomas he'd wake up soon. He nodded knowing the procedure but clutched his fiancé's hand in reassurance. Being a doctor was one thing but your lover being the patient was another.

He watched anxiously for any sign of his fiancé waking up. He also kept an eye on the children. He smiled as he saw his stepson with his arm around his cousin. He loved how protective Jack was over Melody already after only a week.

Soon he looked over and saw his fiancé stirring. He looked up in hope and saw Aaron's good eye slowly open then start looking around the room with a wince of pain on his face so before he could notice he pressed the button and slowly the wince vanished to his relief.

"I know you pressed the button," Aaron muttered causing Thomas to look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I just hate to see you in pain, my darling," Thomas replied stroking a circle into his man's hand with his thumb.

He nodded then focussed his eye on his younger lover. He huffed seeing he could only see out of one eye at the moment. The other hurt a little and all he could see was something covering it. He raised his hand to pull off the bandage when Thomas grabbed his hand away annoying Aaron.

"Honey, your eye is still healing," Thomas said.

Aaron just huffed and put his hand back down. He hated being in hospitals. Thomas knew he hated being in hospitals. He was a doctor. Couldn't he take care of him at home? Maybe he could persuade the doctors to let him out of the hospital and allow him to take care of him at home.

"And no I'm not getting you out of here," Thomas added knowing just where his fiancé's mind was heading.

He growled, "Can't you take care of me? Can't they just let me out and you can treat me at home? You're a doctor, for God's sake!"

"Aaron, as your fiancé I want you back home as soon as possible and we will be flying back to Virginia next week. As a doctor I agree you need to stay in hospital…" He glared at him. "Aaron, you're lucky to be alive. Some of your lesions burst and they had to clean out the toxins. You were stabbed in the chest and abdomen. You were mauled. Also you broke almost every bone in your legs. It's too dangerous for you to move right now."

Aaron just grumbled and rolled his eyes. Great help, his fiancé was!

Suddenly they heard stirring across the room and Thomas looked over to see his stepson and niece wiping the sleep out of their eyes. As soon as they saw Aaron was up and awake they climbed out of bed and ran over to him calling him.

"Dad, you're awake," Jack exclaimed.

"Yes I am," he smiled slightly. He then looked over at his fiancé concerned and asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"A week," Thomas replied concerned. "You had a bad dream and it worsened your injuries. Your lesions reopened so they had to clean them up and your leg injuries were worsened. That's why they're in metal frames and have rods in them."

He looked down and that was the first time he realised his legs were in the frames he'd been talking about. Suddenly he winced at the pain in his legs but he tried to shake it off. "I'm so sorry…" he answered.

Thomas took his head into his hands after Jack stopped back. "Don't you ever apologise. This was never your fault. This was all Martha's and I'm so sorry. I should have seen this was a trap."

"Darling, this is none of your fault either. You never asked for any of this to happen. Also we found Melody and saved her…" She smiled up at her wounded hero and uncle.

"I'm going to get the doctor," Thomas said. Aaron just groaned. "Darling, humour me. You've just woken up from a coma."

"Fine," he muttered.

Soon enough Thomas came back with the doctor and was about to take the children off to the cafeteria, he wanted to stay with his lover but the injuries weren't something the children should see, when Rossi arrived.

Seeing the dilemma Thomas was in Dave offered, "Why don't I take the kids to the cafeteria while you stay with Aaron?"

"You sure?" Thomas replied nervously. He didn't want to be an inconvenience to Dave especially as he'd only just arrived but he couldn't leave his fiancé. Aaron was vulnerable at the moment but the children couldn't see his injuries just yet. He didn't want to scare them.

"We both know Aaron needs you and the kids can't see his wounds," Dave whispered to him making sure Aaron couldn't hear him. The last thing Aaron needed was to think he was too scary for the children to look at. He was a victim not a monster.

He nodded and handed the children over to him assuring them they'd be back soon. That Uncle Dave was only taking them to the cafeteria while the doctor examined Aaron.

They nodded and went out with Uncle Dave.


	17. Examination

**Examination**

Thomas sat back down next to his lover and gently took his hand. He knew though Aaron would never admit it he was feeling a little scared and vulnerable right now. He was anxious about how his injuries would affect and scar him.

"Agent Hotchner, how are we today?" the doctor asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Aaron answered rolling his good eye annoyed. "You're the doctor, after all."

Thomas and the doctor shared the tiniest smile. This was a sure sign that their patient was on the way to recovery. If he wasn't feeling better he wouldn't have been so surly.

"We'll have to x-ray your legs again in a week's time but we'll take a look at your other injuries, shall we?"

"Fine," Aaron growled. "It's not like I can move anywhere," he added throwing himself down then instantly regretting it as the pain hit and he gritted his teeth.

"Agent Hotchner, we must be careful. You have an extent of injuries and it wouldn't do to worsen them more than they already are. That would only put you back to square one."

He glared at him which only made his bad eye hurt more. This was ridiculous. He couldn't even fix someone with his famous glare without inflicting pain on himself.

The doctor then went closer to his stomach and said, "I'll need to check the stab and claw marks on your torso, Agent Hotchner. We'll need to take off the blanket."

He rolled his good eye and answered, "Fine."

They then approached the bed and gently took the blanket off of Aaron and gently undid his hospital gown. Due to all the injuries he had on his torso they'd decided to make him wear one that did up at the front to allow them easier access to his wounds. He was just thankful he was under the blankets most of the time.

The doctor then gently took off the dressings around both his stab wound and the claw marks down the side of his body. He bit and gritted his teeth as the doctor examined the wounds that he had there. He took a very shy glance down and took in a deep breath. There were stitches all down one side of him from where he'd been mauled and the scars looked like they were threatening to rise rather than just be faint lines on his skin. He just hoped that in time they'd go pale and faint but at the moment they looked red and angry.

He tried hard not to hiss as the doctor carefully had the nurse clean his wounds and redress them. They stung like hell but he knew he'd have to get used to it until they were healed. He was just thankful the lion hadn't killed him.

They then gently put the blanket down and headed towards his face. The doctor then gently took the dressing off of the cut on Aaron's cheek while Aaron slightly squeezed his fiancé's hand trying not to show how much it stung.

He tried to bite and grit his teeth even harder as the doctor took a closer look at his facial wound. He could see the tears in his lover's eyes and tried to lift his fingers to feel the cut. If he couldn't see it he'd feel how bad it was. He could see from Thomas's eyes it was bad but how bad.

Thomas seeing what Aaron was attempting to do grabbed his free hand frustrating his fiancé. "Aaron, you'll worsen it if you touch it. Just let the doctor deal with it, honey. You'll see it when it's healed."

"But I want to know how bad it is," Aaron protested.

"It's healing well, Agent Hotchner," the doctor defended.

He rolled his good eye not believing him. He knew he was only saying it to make him play ball. He had seen it had to be somewhat bad from the tears in his lover's eyes. Those never lied to him.

Before he knew it the nurse was cleaning and redressing his cheek again. He tried hard not to wince but it continued to sting and being on his face didn't help. He really hoped the scar wouldn't affect his facial muscles. Sure he didn't show much emotion at work but he'd like to be able to show some at home.

"Will the scar affect my facial muscles?" he asked vulnerably.

"Agent Hotchner, there might be a raised scar but it shouldn't affect your facial muscles. They should remain in good, working order," the doctor replied.

He nodded feeling a little relieved. It might leave him with a facial scar but at least he could use his face. That counted for something.

Suddenly another doctor came in and he growled, "Who are you?" He wasn't some exhibit to show off to all the doctors. He was a human being.

"I'm your ophthalmologist, Agent Hotchner. I'm here to have a look at your eye," he assured him.

He nodded frustrated. How many doctors did he need to bloody see? Plus he knew he would have to see a physical therapist at some point too. He wouldn't be able to walk without one.

"May I have a look?" the ophthalmologist asked.

He just waved his hand go ahead. It wasn't like he could go anywhere.

The ophthalmologist stepped closer to the bed and carefully and gently took the dressing off Aaron's eye while he gently squeezed his lover's hand again. He felt it pull a little at the skin around his eye and as the air touched his eyeball it stung a little. He tried to clasp it shut trying to ignore the weird, painful sensation he was currently having in his injured eye.

"Agent Hotchner, I know the sensation you're feeling in your eye probably feels a little strange and a bit painful but please may you open your eye so we can take a closer look at its recovery," the ophthalmologist asked gently.

"Hon, it's alright. You can open your eye. I know it feels strange and stings a little right now but it will be better in the long run if you do. Your eye will adjust soon enough," Thomas encouraged.

Aaron nodded and slowly reopened his eye. It still felt weird and stung a little but his fiancé was right. The longer he kept his eye shut the worse it would be. The light shone so bright in his eye he was tempted to tighten it shut again but he knew that would only hinder his recovery. He tried placing his hand up against his eye to try and prevent the light from coming in.

"Would it be possible to turn the light down?" Thomas asked concerned. He hated to see how hard it was for his lover right now.

The doctor nodded and dimmed the light while Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he would have to adjust to the light but he'd rather do it gradually. The glare of the light on full power now was just too bright for him right now.

As the light dimmed and he reopened his eye fully the dark slowly turned from a blur into a clear image. When he saw clearly though he wished he hadn't. He could see the looks of concern on all of their faces. Was something wrong with his eye? Was it permanent?

"Agent Hotchner, how clear is your vision currently?" the ophthalmologist asked.

"It's a little blurry but it's clear enough to see all your looks of concern. What's going on?" he answered vulnerably.

"Agent Hotchner, the scratch is still across your eye…" the ophthalmologist answered him gently. He just closed his eyes briefly taking in a deep breath then reopened them. "There is a possibility it could fade in time and eventually disappear…" He nodded numbly. "Whilst your eye is still healing you'll have to wear this eyepatch," he added pulling out the cotton eyepatch and gently placing it over Aaron's injured eye. "We'll check your eyesight properly when your eye's fully healed as it could change."


	18. Takedown

**Takedown**

It had been a year since Aaron Hotchner had come face to face with the lion. It had been a long recovery but he was now back at work. It had taken almost this long for his legs to recover. He'd had to attend months of physical therapy as his legs healed from their extensive damage. It had taken him two months to get those metal frames off his legs then had six to get out of the wheelchair. Three more until he was only on one crutch and he'd only just recently gotten off both. He still had pins holding his leg joints together though. He would always have them but thankfully they weren't causing him any trouble catching the jet and if they did he had a medical certificate to prove they were in his legs.

His other injuries had healed up pretty rapidly compared to his legs. The claw marks down the left side of his body were just faint scars now along with the stab wound that joined the rest of the stab scars on his abdomen.

His face though was forever changed. The scar on his cheek had died down a bit but it was still slightly raised which made shaving a little difficult but he'd learned how to get rid of the pesky hairs.

His eye though was what was permanently changed. The scratch had never gone away. He could see clearly but there was a scratch across his eye permanently from where the lion had scratched him. It didn't hinder his sight but it was quite visible. At first it had upset him especially as it upset the children but Jack had immediately given him a hug telling him he was still his dad and it proved how much of a fighter he was while Melody one night had climbed into bed with her uncles and given him a hug telling him it was a sign of how he had come to help her and fought their joint baddie. He'd just smiled back and thanked her. He'd grown used to it now and was proud of his battle scar. The only thing other than the change of his eye that had changed was his eyesight had dimmed a little. He now had to wear reading glasses when working with files. They'd been annoying at first but he'd adapted to them as well as had everyone else.

They'd flown back home two weeks after he'd woken up from his coma. He'd been flown in a special plane along with his family and a doctor on hand just in case complications arose. Thankfully they hadn't but he'd had to stay in a hospital close to home for another month. Once he got home he hadn't ever been so relieved.

Even though it had been a year Aaron and Thomas still hadn't married yet. They'd decided to let his and Melody's recovery come first. Melody's nightmares had only just disappeared though they had started dwindling six months ago. She'd stopped crawling into her uncles' bed then too. She'd also managed to settle into her new school and made friends.

They'd also been given special permission to bring Kelly's body to Washington DC thanks to Dave's contacts. They'd buried her in the local graveyard shortly after arriving back home. Thankfully between the time she'd been placed in the morgue to the time they left for Washington she'd been crynologically frozen. It was easier to visit as often as they wanted which had become her birthday and Mother's Day. They even visited Haley at the same time as they shared the same graveyard and even visited Kelly on Haley's birthday as well.

The team had been working on a case in Salem, Oregon for a couple of days now. A man had been kidnapping and torturing young women in the local area. Their bodies had been found dumped round the city two days after they'd been kidnapped. Their bodies had had stab wounds all over especially their abdomen and their bones had been broken all out of shape. They had looked more like rag dolls than people after he'd finished with them.

Their latest suspected victim, Anna Parker, had gone missing two days ago and they were trying all they could to find her in time. All they knew so far was the victimology and profile. They'd followed a few leads but so far they had led nowhere.

They had their profile fully fleshed out. He clearly hated women so had probably been in his eyes wronged by one. They guessed because he kept attacking the abdomen that it had something to do with the womb. They believed someone close to him had gotten rid of or lost his baby at some point. From the way he was twisting them all out of shape they were leaning towards an abortion. Since all his victims had recently been through abortions they believed he had some link with the clinic.

They were going through the employee records currently of the abortion clinic they'd all used. Suddenly Aaron stumbled upon something.

He pushed his reading glasses further up his nose and picked up the file attracting everyone's attention. "Jason Grieve," he announced. "He works for the clinic and he fits the profile. Just before this all started his fiancée, Cheryl Hollywood, was mysteriously killed after going through an abortion. At the time he was the prime suspect but the judge ruled they didn't have sufficient evidence."

He promptly asked Garcia to look further into Jason Grieve and five minutes later she popped up on their laptop. "My liege, I've found something interesting about that Jason Grieve you asked me to look into…"

"What have you got, Garcia?" he answered.

She filled them in on what he'd already told them then added, "I've found the pictures of how Cheryl Hollywood was found…" They then appeared on the screen and they gasped. Her body had been left just like the others.

"Garcia, do you have an address?" Aaron asked after taking off his glasses and placing them in his glasses case in his briefcase.

"Just sent it to your PDAs," she replied then logged herself out.

Looking at their PDAs they all got up and headed to their SUVs putting on their Kevlar vests. They sped as quickly as they could to the empty warehouse.

Once there they gathered outside. Aaron indicated for Lopez, Tara and Rossi to go round the back while he, JJ and Reid used the front door. They approached as quietly as they could and found Grieve in the middle of the warehouse facing a chair.

As soon as Grieve heard his footsteps he dragged her up with his arm around her neck. "Come any closer and I'll break her neck," he commanded causing her to cry even harder.

Aaron raised his gun at him and answered, "Harm one hair on her head and I'll shoot you."

"You?" Grieve laughed. "You shoot me? You're half blind, man…" Aaron knew he was trying to get a rise out of him but he wouldn't rise to the bait. "I can't believe the feds get blind agents to fire at people now. You couldn't shoot your way through a wet paper bag."

Aaron seeing him bring Anna's arm behind her back ready to break it he lifted his gun up and shot him right in the middle of his forehead. "Just a scratch," he answered steely.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had finally come. Today was the day Aaron and Thomas were finally going to get married. It had been taken over a year but it was finally here. They'd tried to arrange it around cases. They'd even been on the phone when Aaron had been in the hotels around the country.

They woke up in bed together with the sun shining through the curtains. They'd decided to spend the night together instead of apart as they'd already been through so much together and already felt like a married couple. Today was just making it official and reaffirming their love to each other.

Aaron sat up and smiled at his lover lying there on the pillow with his long hair splayed out on the pillow underneath him. Thomas had been growing out his blonde hair over the last nine months and Aaron couldn't get enough of it.

He ran his hand down the side of his face saying lovingly, "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Aaron," he smiled back. "I can't believe we're getting married today."

"Neither can I."

A few hours later they were outside in their garden at the altar that had been set up for them. It was a white trellis arch with white roses entwined in the trellis. They'd both decided on having everything white. They even had white fairy lights draped over the branches of the trees.

They were even dressed in white wedding suits with white leather shoes. Melody dressed in a white dress with white satin sash had sprinkled rose petals while her uncles followed her to the altar. While Jack was ring bearer even though he was twelve.

"Do you Aaron Thomas take thee Thomas Elliot to be your lawful wedded husband?" the registrar asked.

"I do," he smiled lovingly at the man he loved with everything in him.

"Do you Thomas Elliot take thee Aaron Thomas to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Thomas replied looking deep into those beautiful brown eyes he'd fallen for some years before.

"Now I believe you've written your own vows."

Aaron took Thomas's wedding ring off the pillow and placed it on his ring finger. "Thomas, you are my love, my life. When I first fell for you I was scared. I'd never felt this way for anyone before let alone another man. When I left the hospital I couldn't stop thinking about you and it hurt to be without you. When Jack encouraged me to contact you I knew I had to or I would spend the rest of my life feeling empty without you. Tommy, you complete me, my darling. You took my fear into hand and were patient with me as I gradually came out . Now all those who love us support us and want to see this happen as much as we do. You helped me get over my injuries from my encounter with the lion and helped me feel good about my scars especially my eye. You make me feel confident in myself and have completed our family in the arrival of your niece, Melody. Today I become the happiest I can ever be; your husband. I love you and I promise I will love you for the rest of my life," he said kissing his hand.

Thomas took Aaron's wedding ring off the pillow and placed it on his lover's ring finger. "Aaron, you are my everything. When you left my care I felt so empty but jumped at the chance of being yours when you called me and asked me out. I was at first scared of coming out to you about Winona but you're so incredibly supportive of my drag queen persona and even encouraged me to be open about Winona to the children. You helped me over my past back home and showed me that being me was alright and encourage me to be my complete self which I can never thank you enough. You've given me a son that I love as my own and taken my niece on as your own. Today I become the happiest man in the world; your husband. I love you, darling and always will," he replied kissing his hand.

Soon enough the registrar turned to them and their guests and announced, "I now announce you husband and husband." While their guests cheered Thomas pulled his newly wed husband towards him with his hand and their lips met in a passionate, loving kiss with Aaron's hand in Thomas' almost shoulder length hair. Even after all these years they still felt the tingle down their spines as they kissed.

They soon headed over to the tables set out for their wedding banquet after smiling and receiving their congratulations from their family and friends over the moon they were now married and forever united as husbands.

Some time after they'd eaten their meal and had the toasts Aaron got a little worried. His husband had been missing for half an hour now. He'd just told him he'd be back in a while and had to go to the toilet. At first he'd believed him but it had been half an hour now. He couldn't have got lost; this was their own house. What was going on? Had something happened? His chest tightened thinking of the possibilities of what had happened to his newly wed husband.

He was about to go looking for his beloved Tommy when he suddenly heard music start up and a familiar voice sing. He looked back to where it was coming from and what he saw brought out the biggest grin the team had ever seen on him. There was Winona in all her glory singing Let It Go.

He beamed at his husband while he smiled back at him and grew in confidence as he continued performing. This was the first time the team and the kids had seen him perform as Winona Madrigal. They'd all known about Thomas' drag act but had never seen it before. Aaron himself had only seen him perform a few times when he could.

Aaron couldn't deny how beautiful his husband looked. He was in full drag but it was subtle. He'd only done his make-up to enhance his more womanly features and had put on a wedding dress. The wedding dress was white silk and not too long but not too short either with short sleeves. He also had a short white lace veil fixed into his longish, blonde hair with a hairpiece.

Everyone smiled at how good Thomas was plus the huge, proud smile on his husband's face. They'd always thought he must be talented to be the toast of the Washington DC drag circuit but this was the first time they'd ever heard him sing.

Melody ran up to her newly official uncle while her biological uncle changed the song to A Whole New World and started singing without taking his eyes off his new husband. Aaron blushed a little at his husband's constant gaze and wrapped his arm around his eight year old niece pulling her into him.

"Uncle Thomas's really good, isn't he, Uncle Aaron?" she beamed up at him.

"He is," he beamed down at her while she cuddled into his side. He held her close to him thinking how much he loved her as a daughter more than a niece especially as they had custody of her.

Suddenly the song changed completely and Winona placed down the microphone then walked over to his husband. He took Aaron by the hand and whispered, "Dance with me, you old grump."

Aaron just smiled back and let his husband lead him onto the dance floor. They began dancing a medley of tango, samba, foxtrot, salsa and the waltz to their family and friends amazement. They'd been practising this for weeks every time Aaron had a free chance from work and was at home. He'd even been practising his moves in the hotel rooms across the country when he'd had a free moment to himself.

When they'd finished Dave went over to them and smiled, "I didn't know you had that in you."

Aaron quipped a little breathlessly, "Where do you think that dance trophy in my office comes from?"

Dave just smiled and patted his back smiling good answer.

Once everyone had gone home and Dave had taken Melody and Jack with him the newly-weds headed up to their bedroom. They were heading off on honeymoon tomorrow so it had already been decided that Melody and Jack would be staying with their Uncle Dave. All three of them had decided to give them this night on their own to celebrate being newly-weds.

Once they got to their room they smiled at each other and grabbed each other close kissing each other's lips passionately feeling the passion grow inside of them. They started feeling up each other's hair and successfully Aaron unhooked the hairpiece from his lover's hair and threw it on the floor along with the veil.

They drew apart for breath and Aaron let his hands go behind his husband's back and unzip his wedding dress while Thomas took Aaron's tailcoat off and threw it on the floor then stepped out of the dress. Before Aaron could take off his husband's tights Thomas pushed his hands away and started unbuttoning Aaron's shirt sliding it off each arm and then letting it fall to the floor. He then undid Aaron's flies pushing him onto the bed.

He then pulled his trousers and his boxers off and smiled seeing his lover's manhood. He got on top of him and started kissing him down his scars including the one on his cheek. He swirled his tongue round his belly button and then traced down to his privates with his tongue.

Once he hit his husbands penis he took it into his mouth and started sucking while Aaron's hips started bucking as he placed his hands on the bed to support him. He moaned in ecstacy as Thomas's tongue traced his manhood up and down up and down.

"Tommy, now. Now Tommy," he gasped in sexual pleasure.

His younger husband just smiled up at him and started licking him around the tip tantalising him further. Soon enough his beloved husband exploded into his mouth and he smiled licking the cum off the tip and swallowing then kissing his manhood one time before taking it back out of his mouth.

Before Aaron even had time to get his bearings Thomas threw off his tights and underwear and flipped his beloved husband over. He then placed a finger in his lover's rectum after lubing up his fingers and searched for his prostate. When he found it he started tickling it while Aaron moaned again in sexual pleasure. He slowly slipped a second and then a third finger inside his beloved husband while Aaron gripped the duvet in sexual pleasure.

Soon Aaron growled, "Now Tommy. Tommy, I need you..." Thomas just smiled and applied his tongue to the ring of his husband's rectum while Aaron gripped the duvet even tighter. "Oh my god, please Tommy, please I need it I need it!"

Finally taking pity on his beloved husband he withdrew his fingers and inserted his manhood into his lover's rectum. He eased it in and out slowly and gently until suddenly Aaron screamed in sexual ecstacy and exploded sinking into the bed. He'd never had it this good before.

Thomas was about to clear up their clothes when he suddenly felt an arm encircle him around the stomach pulling him down to the bed. Before he knew it he found himself staring up at his husband while he pinned him to the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Now it's your turn," he smiled before hastily claiming his younger husband's lips.


End file.
